Percy Jackson: Rise of the Warrior
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Qué hubiese pasado si no existiese un beso antes de una explosión? Qué sucedería si una persona no termine donde en un principio estaba destinada a caer? Pequeños cambios podrían causar una gran repercusion para todos, pero principalmente para el héroe. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Estaba viendo últimamente por la televisión que pasaban maratones de la Liga de la Justicia. Así que pensé, y si hago algo donde pueda unir la historia de la Mujer Maravilla con la de Percy Jackson?_**

 ** _Bueno, aquí abajo ustedes tienen el fruto de una primera parte (eso me digo mentalmente, no vaya a ser que nunca la haga) de este crossover._**

 ** _Quiero que tengan muy en cuenta que Annabeth, en este fic, nunca besó a Percy. Es un factor mucho muy importante!_**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, dejo que disfruten de esta historia y tengan siempre en cuenta que no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

Desperté con la sensación de estar aún en llamas. Me escocía la piel y tenía la garganta como papel de lija.

Vi árboles y un cielo azul. Oí el gorgoteo de una fuente y percibí un olor a cedro y enebro, además de a muchas otras plantas de dulce fragancia. Me llegó también un rumor de olas lamiendo una costa rocosa.

Me pregunté si habría muerto, pero sabía que no era así. Ya había estado en la Tierra de los Muertos y en ese lugar no se veía ningún cielo azul.

Traté de sentarme, pero los músculos no me obedecían.

Solo el mantener la mitad de mi cuerpo en lo que parecía ser el mar, me despabilaba, quedando casi ciego al recibir todo el sol en la cara junto a una llamativa figura que se mecía sobre mí. Cuando pude enfocar bien la vista, solo pude murmurar:

-Wow-

-Eres un hombre? – fue todo lo que recibí de respuesta por la persona sobre mí.

El rostro de la chica era asombrosamente hermoso, más que cualquier otra persona que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Tenía los ojos profundamente azulados y el pelo de color negro azabache trenzado. Su piel era clara, aunque ligeramente bronceada. Andaría por el principio de sus veinte años, aunque no era fácil saberlo, porque la suya era una de esas caras que parecen intemporales. Se puso a sonreír, fruncir el ceño como si tratase de deducir algo importante, y luego se largó a reir.

Sentía que el agua del mar se me hundía en la piel, que reparaba y curaba mis quemaduras.

-Sí…bueno, qué no lo parezco? - farfullé.

Su boca se entreabrió, como si intentase decirme algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Y bueno…dónde estamos? – pregunté, girando mi cabeza a todos lados, viendo que me hallaba en la costa de una playa.

-Themyscira- respondió ella simplemente.

-Temi-qué? – repetí sin entender claramente.

-Quién eres tú? – ella me dijo.

Justo en el preciso instante que estaba a punto de contestarle, mi TDAH pateó con la fuerza de un toro en mi cabeza, diciéndome que me hiciese a un costado, salvándome así de una flecha que terminó clavándose en la arena a mi derecha.

-Tú! Apártate de ella! Ahora! – una mujer rubia que portaba una corona plateada me gritó.

Apareció cabalgando junto a una veintena de mujeres más en lo alto de un risco, todas apuntándome con arcos y flechas, impidiéndome el hecho de suprimir un gemido de frustración. El cual se demostró cuando pataleé en el agua como todo un adolescente maduro que soy.

-Es un hombre! Fuego! – una pelirroja con cara de furia ordenó.

Todas las jinetes obedecieron, disparándome sin importarles que la muchacha que estaba a mi lado saliese herida, por lo que tuve que reaccionar de manera instintiva, activando el reloj de pulsera que Tyson había arreglado para mí, desplegando un escudo que utilicé para cubrirnos a ambos.

-No sabía que Lady Artemisa tenía una isla solo para sus cazadoras…- murmuré lo suficientemente audible como para que mi nueva amiga me escuchase.

-Qué dijiste? – preguntó rápidamente ella, agarrándome de los hombros y acarreándome hasta estar detrás de una roca.

-Dije que no sabía que las cazadoras tenían una isla. Podrías decirle de Thalia que estoy aquí? Ella es mi prima- respondo, alzando una ceja ahora que me fijo que ninguna de ellas viste de plateado.

-Conoces a Lady Artemisa?! Y a sus cazadoras?! – exclamó la mujer joven en mi oído, aturdiéndome.

-Eh? Acaso no eres parte de su grupo? Tú sabes…odia hombres, todas de plateado, con arcos- empecé a señalar, viendo de reojo como las flechas continuaban cayendo.

-No. Nosotras somos Amazonas- declaró simplemente, lo que me hizo sentir como si mi cabeza fuese a estallar.

-QUEEEEEÉ! –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mmh…alguien me puede decir por qué estoy atado con una soguita luminosa? – pregunté, sintiendo como emanaba calor pero no tanto como el volcán que me hizo volar.

-Es el Lazo de Hestia, y te obligará a decirnos la verdad. Así que responde a nuestras preguntas, hombre! – la mujer rubia me gritó, intentando demostrar su poderío sobre mí.

Pero luego de ver a varias diosas o semidiosas enojadas, ya lo siento como algo normal.

-Ajá- replico sinceramente.

-Cuál es tu nombre?! – la pelirroja preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, como si intentase prender fuego mi cabeza con su mirada, casi como Clarisse cuando se enoja.

Sentí como el calor aumentaba levemente en mis ataduras, viendo como otra Amazona sostenía un extremo y ejercía más fuerza, tironeándome hacia mi izquierda.

-Percy Jackson. Y ustedes? – respondí, para luego preguntar yo.

-Somos Amazonas, no respondemos a las preguntas de los hombres- la que tenía la corona me contestó.

-Wow…ni siquiera Zoe era tan mala conmigo la primera vez…y ella me estaba apuntando con un arco las veinticuatro horas- asombrado por la terquedad que poseían, les dije.

-Ella también es una cazadora de Lady Artemisa? Cómo las conoces? – la muchacha que protegí de las flechas habló.

-Lo era, ahora está en el cielo, junto a las estrellas. Y las conocí hace un año- respondí, sin poder poner mucha oposición.

Mi propia consciencia me traicionó, ya que sentí como la culpa de aquello empezó a salir a flote, tratando de enfocar mi mirada en el suelo para que ellas no pudiesen verme.

-Cuál es tu misión aquí? – la blonda habló de nuevo.

-Ninguno. Acabé aquí luego de que la fragua de Hefestos en Santa Helena explotase tras pelear contra unos Telekhines- confesé, ya resignándome y sentándome en el suelo.

De cualquier manera, les hubiese respondido amablemente.

Las veo fruncir el ceño a todas y cada una de ellas. Algo que me empieza a preocupar y maldecirme internamente por no hacerle caso a Annabeth de escaparme con ella cuando podíamos.

-Conoces a las cazadoras. Así como dos dioses…- la que parecía ser la reina comenzó a hablar.

-Todo el Concejo Olímpico- corregí, sin necesidad de que la soguita brillante se iluminase.

-…Todo el Concejo Olímpico. Ahora, volveré a preguntarte, quién eres tú y cuál es tu misión? – terminó la supuesta reina.

-Soy Percy Jackson, hijo semidiós de Poseidón. Y mi misión es entrar al Laberinto, encontrar a Dédalo y obtener el Hilo de Ariadna antes de que lo haga nuestro enemigo…oigan, podrían quitarme esta cosa? Ya no necesito que me tengan atado para responderles…- dije, viendo que reticentemente la rubia dio la orden de que me liberen, pudiendo estirar mis brazos.

-Quién es el enemigo? – la misma mujer que ayudé dijo.

-Qué quieren decir con eso? No son Amazonas? Annabeth me dijo que ustedes trabajaban para Hera…- inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, les pregunté.

Ellas se miraron confundidas, tratando de resolver el misterio que puse ante ellas. Lentamente empecé a mirar a todos lados, tratando de hallar alguna salida en caso de tener que escapar si llegasen a ser enemigas y aliadas de Castellan.

-Nosotras…nosotras no hemos salido de esta isla en mucho tiempo, ni comunicado con nuestra señora…podrías respondernos por favor?- la rubia respondió sinceramente.

-Kronos se está alzando junto a los demás titanes y algunos aliados. Es nuestro trabajo evitar que eso suceda o todo perecerá y volveremos a como era antes- contesto, solo para quedarme sordo cuando todas las mujeres empezaron a hablar a la vez.

Aún estaba medianamente cansado por la pelea que tuve antes de llegar aquí, por lo que aproveché que había una pequeña laguna y sumergí mi mano con el fin de recuperarme.

Pausadamente los gritos fueron silenciándose, por lo que tuve que mirar por encima de mi hombro derecho para ver que pasaba, lo último que necesitaba era ser abandonado en un lugar que no tenía la más remota idea de donde quedaba.

Todas estaban mirándome fijamente, casi como aquellos niños que le brillaban los ojos en esa película que vi hace tiempo. Estaban poniéndome nervioso, ya que poseían la misma manera de imponerse sobre uno como las cazadoras.

-Ehhh…hice algo ahora? –

-Eres un príncipe? – preguntó una de las Amazonas, por lo que yo la miré como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Qué? No! Poseidón ya tiene un hijo con ese título. Yo solo soy Percy- respondí, rascando mi nuca.

Algunas de las mujeres sonrieron por lo que dije, pero no entendí el verdadero motivo. Incluso la que parecía una reina ocultó su mueca con su mano derecha. Me sentía como un infante del que todos se le burlan por algo que dijo y no le quieren explicar.

-Podrían decirme sus nombres al menos? Es raro hablar con alguien sin poder llamarlos como se debe…- les comenté, dándoles ojitos de foca en caso de que quisiesen oponerse.

Según los campistas, cada vez que los hacía, funcionaban.

-Mi Reina, qué está haciendo ese hombre? Siento como debería abrazarlo- una de las mujeres más jóvenes le preguntó a la dama blonda.

-Deja a mis Amazonas en paz, Percy Jackson. En cuanto a mi nombre, soy la Reina Hipólita. Y la joven que te encontraste, es mi hija Diana- decidió revelar su identidad la dirigente de la isla, así como la joven de ojos azules.

Les dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento, algo que le produjo un rubor a Diana, tal como lo había visto antes en Annabeth y Rachel, pero no comprendí la razón. Sabía que seguro era algo sencillo que cualquiera comprendería, pero ahora mismo estoy más preocupado por otras cosas.

-Gracias por responder mi pregunta, Reina Hipólita…pero ahora me podría decir como salgo de aquí? Necesito ir de nuevo al Campamento Mestizo, o sino todos pensarán que he muerto-

-Dónde queda ese Campamento? Y quién está al mando? – la reina interrogó.

-Long Island, Nueva York. Y está bajo la supervisión de Quirón y Dionisio- les dije, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible con el nombre del sujeto que nos pone apodos.

-Qué hace un dios en un campamente para semidioses? – la pelirroja que anteriormente quería matarme, dijo.

-Está castigado por su padre. Al parecer persiguió a una ninfa que no debía…- comenté, tratando de no mitigarles la imagen de grandeza que podían llegar a tener de algunos dioses.

-Por qué no me sorprende? Después de todo, así son todos los hombres que están fuera de esta isla- replicó ácidamente la Amazona de pelo rojo.

-Hey! No todos somos como él o como Hércules! Algunos si podemos hacer cosas buenas! – protesté, frunciendo el entrecejo al ser comparado nuevamente de esa manera.

Un chasquido de lengua producido por Hipólita me advirtió que uno de los dos nombres le sabía mal. Y la verdad no me sorprendería que fuese aquel que engaño a Zoe. Con todo el prontuario que tiene ya.

-No me diga nada. Hércules, verdad? – pregunté, masajeando el puente de mi nariz.

-Acaso hay alguna historia sobre nosotros que tú sepas? – la reina comentó.

-No, pero si sabemos que obtuvo su cinturón en una de sus Doce Pruebas. Y conociendo ahora que él engañó a alguien para conseguir una manzana dorada, no me sorprendería que haya hecho algo similar aquí…Ese sujeto es un idiota y ningún campista lo quiere, así que el odio que le tenemos es mutuo- conté, tratando de no sonar tan agresivo cuando hablaba del mimado hijo de Zeus.

Eso pareció elevar el ánimo de todas ellas, lo que me hizo soltar un suspiro que tenía en mi pecho sin darme cuenta. Al parecer el odio hacia ese sujeto es legendario. Aunque ahora más que nada, necesito ir a ayudar a los demás, espero que nadie haya atacado al campamento.

-Es bueno saber que al menos algunos de ustedes no son como él. Ahora, es nuestro deber el ver que regrese con seguridad a las afueras de Themyscira- Hipólita dijo en voz alta, para que todas sus seguidoras la oyesen.

-Madre, quiero ser quien lo ayude a regresar a su mundo- Diana dijo, acercándose a mi lado, lo que me hizo sentir como si tuviese fiebre en mi cara.

-No tienes la experiencia necesaria para liderar tal expedición. Como en las antiguas épocas, un torneo determinará nuestro emisario hacia el mundo exterior. Artemisa, has los arreglos- la reina dejó en claro, retirándose al interior de un templo, llevándose consigo la soguita luminosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sabes, eres casi igual a la diosa por la que te llamaron. No tendrás un hermano que recita poesías? – pregunté a la pelirroja a mi lado, mientras observaba como Diana peleaba contra otra Amazona con sus espadas.

-Lord Apolo recita poesías? – sorprendida replicó.

-Bueno…no son poesías ahora, sino haikus…en fin, el hecho es que nunca puede lograr que rimen y por eso mismo, su hermana se molesta y le dispara- le explico, riendo un poco al recordar lo que Thalia me contaba en los mensajes Iris.

-Pensé que eran más serios…- la Artemisa Amazona susurró.

-Lo son, pero solo en ciertos momentos. Como cuando peleé contra Ares po…- comencé a contarle, solo para ser interrumpido por la reina que se sentaba a mi izquierda en su gran trono.

-Peleaste contra un dios!? –

-Sí, fue en mi primera misión, y solo lo hice porque nuestro abuelo lo estaba controlando de alguna manera para que robara los símbolos de Zeus y Hades con el fin de que inicien una guerra contra mi padre- narré, mirando al suelo cuando sentí que incluso las guardianas me observaban con ojos grandes.

-Le ganaste? – una de las que trabajaba como seguridad me preguntó.

-Mmh…técnicamente, sí. Pero antes de irse me maldijo con no poder alzar mi espada en el momento de más necesidad, y luego tomó su forma divina para desaparecer-

-Cuantos años tenías, pequeño hombre? – la pelirroja dijo.

-Doce, en unos meses cumpliré quince- respondí.

-Tuviste otras misiones? – la reina quiso averiguar, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el concurso donde Diana estaba ganando.

-A los trece fui con otros campistas a recuperar el Vellocino de Oro en el Mar de los Monstruos. Y a los catorce tuvimos que rescatar a Artemisa, quien fue raptada por Atlas y la obligó a sostener el cielo- relaté, jugueteando con el mechón blanco de mi cabeza tras recordar esa maldita misión.

-Eres un gran héroe, pequeño hombre- Artemisa me dijo.

-No lo soy…si lo hubiese sido, Bianca y Zoe aún estarían con vida- apretando fuertemente mis puños, volviendo blanco mis nudillos, murmuré.

El clima sombrío que se gestó por mis palabras fueron rápidamente reemplazadas cuando las Amazonas de los palcos empezaron a festejar al ver que Diana había ganado la última prueba, la que consistía en detener flechas con unos brazaletes.

Lentamente fue ascendiendo las escaleras que nos separaban, para finamente inclinarse ante su madre.

-Has peleado con honor e inteligencia. Que los dioses vayan contigo y con los regalos que te hemos dado para que acompañes en tu misión de emisario en señal de respeto y paz. Así como también te damos unos brazaletes forjados por Hefestos y bendecidos por Zeus. Y finalmente el Lazo de la Verdad, otorgado por Lady Hestia a través de una flecha desde el Monte Olimpo. Ahora, revélate a ti mismo, para que podamos ver quien tiene el honor- dijo Hipólita, lo cual me confundió un poco, ya que debería de haberse dado cuenta que era su hija…

Diana se quitó el casco de bronce que portaba, dejando caer su pelo azabache como una cascada infinita, revelando sus ojos azules y sonriéndome, lo que me hizo volver a sentir que mi pecho se comprimía sin razón alguna.

La reina se quitó su corona, entregándose a su hija, en señal de confianza.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que nos servirás bien, mi hija. Ahora ve a cambiarte para que puedas marchar- finalizó la Reina de las Amazonas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando regresó Diana, solo pude concentrarme en no tener la boca abierta y babeando. Era mucha más bella que Afrodita misma, tenía su pelo sujetado con dos coletas, reemplazando la trenza que le vi la primera vez. Utilizaba lo que parecía ser un traje de baño enterizo de color rojo, gris y azul, en conjunto con unas botas azules que alcanzaban a medio muslo y guantes sin dedos que llegaban hasta casi sus hombros del mismo color. Portaba una espada que lucía similar a Backbiter, pero con un águila en la guarda, y también su lazo en la cintura. En síntesis, llevaba tanto azul que básicamente se había ganado mi aprobación.

-Y bien? Cómo luzco? – burlonamente me preguntó Diana.

-Yo…eh…luces bien, pero creo que deberás taparte un poco cuando lleguemos al campamento…- trato de no balbucear tanto, pero ver lo hermosa que era me trababa la lengua.

-Por qué? Acaso tengo algún problema usando mi traje de batalla? –

-NO! NO! Es solo que…- intento decirle, pero no puedo hallar las palabras justas.

-Es solo que…? – repite ella después de mí.

-Olvídalo, solo fue una tontería mía- pretendo fingir distracción para que se olvide de la charla.

-Mmh…vale. Y ahora, cómo llegaremos al Campamento Mestizo? Tenemos barcas, pero no veo que lleguemos a tiempo como tú deseas…- la hija de la Reina Amazona comentó.

-Incluso si utilizase aquel tubo que Hermes me dio en el Mar de los Monstruos no llegaríamos. Si tan solo pudiésemos vol…SOY UN IDIOTA! – exclamé, golpeando mi frente con la palma abierta, desconcertando a la Amazona que me iba a acompañar a sus hermanas que nos observaban desde unos metros de distancia.

-Qué? Qué sucede? – Diana preguntó, mirándome de cerca.

No le respondí, solo respiré profundamente y me llevé mis dedos a la boca, emitiendo un chiflido al cielo, lo que hizo ganar miradas interrogantes de todas las habitantes de la isla, solo para que abriesen grandes los ojos cuando vieron que Blackjack apareció descendiendo desde el cielo frente a mí y a Diana.

-Blackjack! Llegaste rápido! –

 _-Hola Jefe! Veo que a cambiaba a la rubia por una hembra más bonita! –_

-No digas eso! Y no he cambiado a nadie por nadie! Ni siquiera estábamos juntos! –

 _-Seguro Jefe. Cree que tengan donuts? O me puedan peinar la crin? –_

-Estamos en una isla en medio de no sé dónde…no creo que tengan donuts. Y ahora mismo no es tiempo para que te peinen! –

 _-Ohhh…vamos Jefe, estoy seguro que si se los pide, ellas puedan hacerlo. Incluso su novia ya comenzó! –_

-Estoy seguro de que primero te castrarán y no habrán más Mini-Tú. Y por última vez, Diana no es mi novia! –

 _-Conque ese es el nombre de mi nueva Jefa? Estoy seguro de que mi Señor estará feliz de oír que has dejado de juntarte con esa rubia…-_

-No es tu Jefa y no le dirás nada de mi padre! Si me entero que lo hiciste, nunca más comerás donuts! –

 _-No! No dije nada, Jefe! Soy un lindo pegaso muy obediente! –_

-Y deja de decirme Jefe! Ya me cansé de repetirte que me llamo Percy! –

Apenas pude terminar de discutir con Blackjack, me di cuenta que todo este tiempo había tenido una audiencia que me miraba como si estuviese loco o quisiesen matarme para hacer una linda alfombra con mi piel.

-Estabas hablando con el pegaso? – Diana me preguntó, con sus ojos brillando como si fuese una niña.

-Mi padre es el creador de los caballos, así que puedo entenderlos…aunque hay veces que no me gustaría hacerlo- confieso.

 _-Yo también lo quiero mucho, Jefe-_

Me inclino respetuosamente ante la Reina Hipólita y las demás Amazonas, quienes devolvieron gentilmente el saludo, sin contar que la mujer rubia a cargo de la isla me indicó que debía cuidar a su hija con mi vida, a lo que yo asentí y me prometí internamente que no dejaría que algo malo le sucediese. Ya había fallado con Bianca y por ello mismo Nico me odiaba.

Me miré fijamente con Diana, quien emitió una pequeña sonrisa que me sonrojó pero al final se la devolví, lo que puso sus mejillas un poco rosadas. Me subí sobre Blackjack, para posteriormente ayudarla a que se siente detrás de mí, dejando que sus manos envuelvan mi cintura y emprendamos vuelo, dejando atrás a la Isla de Themyscira.

-Ya las extrañas? – pregunté, al ver por encima de mi hombro un brillo de melancolía en sus ojos azules.

-Sí…son mi familia después de todo- respondió, abrazándome con un poco más de fuerza.

-Puedes volver con ellas luego de que lleguemos al Campamento Mestizo. Si quieres, puedo prestarte a Blackjack-

-Gracias, Percy. Pero lo que mi madre no te dijo, es que mi misión es estar a tu lado…hasta que la guerra termine- dijo ella, sorprendiéndome hasta el hueso, pero luego sentí como si dijese la última parte con un tono de mentira…

-Pero…dónde te quedarás? Sé que Lady Hera puede prestarte su cabina, después de todo eres su seguidora. O quizás pueda preguntarle a mi padre para que te deje convivir en la mía. Y cuando tenga que irme del Campamento para ir a la escuela, dónde vivirás? – preocupado, cuestioné.

-Hmm…no lo sé. Puedo quedarme contigo? – ella replicó inocentemente, lo que me sonrojó aún más por ver como alguien de su edad podía verse tan linda.

-Yo-yo-yo…podría preguntarle a mi madre. Ella es muy buena y de seguro te dejará vivir con nosotros- le dije, lo que la hizo sonreír, y por ende a mí también.

 _-Vaya, Jefe. Ya está invitando a su pareja a su casa? Ni siquiera yo soy tan rápido! –_

-No digas eso, Blackjack! –

 _-Oh, y por qué no? Después de todo, usted parece disfrutar mucho la compañía de esa hembra. Quizás pueda darle algunos consejos, como por ejemplo, cuando esté en los establos, usted podría ponerse encima de ella y…-_

-AHHH! Deja de decir eso! No quiero oírlo! No le haré nada de eso! –

-Percy? Ocurre algo? – Diana me preguntó en el peor momento de mi vida.

-Qué? NO! Nada, nadita! Solo estaba discutiendo sobre…DONUTS! Sí, eso. Donuts- exclamé, moviendo mis brazos de lado a lado para dar más énfasis.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido por varios segundos, lo que me incomodó a más no poder, ya que nunca fui bueno para inventar excusas. Me relajé cuando se tranquilizó, pero luego volví a sudar como testigo falso cuando sentí un calor alrededor de mi pecho, solo para descubrir que me había atado nuevamente con su soguita luminosa detectora de mentiras.

-Sé que me estás mintiendo, Percy. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez más…qué te estaba diciendo Blackjack desde que llegó? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Intenté resistirme, pera cada vez que lo hacía, el calor aumentaba, llegando al punto de sentirse como cuando estaba en el volcán. Era privado. Mis pensamientos eran privados, y esto era violencia policiaca.

-Blackjack cree que eres mi novia y que mi padre te aprobaría ya que él cree que estoy con Annabeth, una hija de Atenea. Pero eso no es todo, mi pegaso me está dando consejos sobre cómo….cómo…- empecé a concentrarme para no responder algo más, ya que mi cara estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza al igual que sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas nuevamente.

-De qué te estaba dando consejos Blackjack, Percy? – apretando el lazo, volvió a preguntarme, avasallando mis defensas.

-Sobre cómo debía llevarte al establo y ponerme sobre ti- respondí, para luego agachar la cabeza debido a que me daba vergüenza mirarla a la cara.

Ni siquiera Blackjack volvió a hablar por un largo rato, siendo el único sonido que se podía escuchar, las olas del océano y el batir de las alas negras. El lazo aún seguía atado a mi pecho, pero Diana mantenía sus manos en mi cintura, sintiendo su respiración en mi nuca, así como dos cosas blandas como almohadas en mi espalda.

-Qué piensas de mí? – interrogó de nuevo, haciendo brillar el regalo de Hestia.

-Que eres más linda que Afrodita o cualquier otra mujer que haya visto en mi vida. Puedes quitarme esto? Es vergonzoso tener que decirme mis pensamientos…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando tocamos tierra, el campamento parecía desierto. Era media tarde, pero en el campo de tiro al arco no había nadie. El muro de escalada seguía rugiendo y arrojando lava para nadie. En el pabellón, nada.

Me costó un poco de tiempo tratar de hallar a los demás, ya que tuve que darle un recorrido a Diana, la cual parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones. Algo similar a cuando yo llegué por primera vez aquí.

-Percy, hay humo viniendo de ese lado- señaló la Amazona.

-Es el anfiteatro…pero es demasiado temprano para una fogata. Y tampoco creo que estén asando malvaviscos para nosotros. Ven, vamos a ver- tomando su mano, empecé a guiarla.

-Qué son malvaviscos? – preguntó ella, casi haciéndome caer, pero luego recordé que vivió encerrada en una isla durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Son bombones dulces. Te gustarán cuando los pruebes- le dije, prometiéndole que le enseñaría todo lo posible de este mundo que ella desconoce.

Aún no habíamos llegado, cuando oímos que Quirón hacía un anuncio. Al comprender lo que decía, nos detuvimos en seco.

-… aceptar que ha muerto. Después de un silencio tan largo, no es probable que nuestras plegarias sean atendidas. Le he pedido a su mejor amiga que haga los honores finales- expuso.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del anfiteatro. Nadie reparó en nosotros dos. Todos nos daban la espalda y miraban a Annabeth, que tomó un largo sudario de seda verde con un tridente bordado y le prendió fuego.

-Están quemando tu sudario? Ni siquiera se esforzaron en buscarte, solo rezaron? – alzando una ceja, preguntó la Amazona a mi lado, sonando un tanto indignada.

-No es la primera vez que me creen muerto…uno se acostumbra con los años- trato de quitarle importancia.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia la audiencia. Tenía sus ojos azulados con un brillo de enfado, apretando con fuerza descomunal mi mano, sintiendo como los huesos crujían mientras seguíamos oyendo lo que Annabeth decía.

-Era seguramente el amigo más valeroso que he tenido. Él…Está allí! – exclamó al verme, cosa que hizo que todos girasen al mismo tiempo, pareciendo a esas suricatas que una vez vi en un documental.

Beckendorf me abrazó, luego de reaccionar al ver a Diana, para luego dejar que Annabeth hiciese lo mismo mientras la cabina de Ares maldecía. Quirón galopó hasta nosotros, dividiendo la multitud en dos, luciendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Bueno, creo que nunca me he alegrado de ver a un campista regresar luego de dos semanas sin comunicación. Y…puedo saber quién es ella? – el entrenador de héroes preguntó, mirando a mi nueva amiga.

-Quirón, ella Diana. Diana, él es Quirón- los presenté, sintiendo como todos los campistas empezaban a mirar fijamente el cuerpo de la Amazona, por lo que los fulminé con la vista, haciendo que miren al suelo o al cielo.

-Es una semidiosa? – me preguntó el centauro.

-Soy una Amazona de la Isla de Themyscira, y mi misión es estar al lado de Percy…hasta que la guerra acabe- dijo Diana, lo que dejó en seco a Quirón.

Si hubiese tenido algo en sus manos, de seguro que lo hubiese dejado caer al suelo, los demás miraban confundidos, incluso los hijos de Atenea que por lo general sabían todo sobre el mundo, lo que me reveló que definitivamente las Amazonas habían estado aisladas mucho tiempo.

-Quizá deberíamos discutir esto en privado, no crees? Los demás, regresen a sus ocupaciones – ordenó el centauro.

Sin darnos tiempo a protestar siquiera, nos agarró a Diana y a mí con la misma facilidad que si fuéramos dos gatitos, nos colocó sobre su lomo y nos llevó al galope hacia la Casa Grande.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de platicar largo rato con Quirón y explicándole donde había quedado varado, llevé a Diana a la arena para ver lo que Quintus había abandonado en su fuga.

La Señorita O'Leary _,_ en efecto, estaba allí acurrucada, como una montaña negra y peluda, masticando con desgana la cabeza de un maniquí de combate.

En cuanto nos vio se puso a ladrarnos y se me acercó dando saltos tras echar para atrás a mi nueva amiga, quien protestó. Creí que era hombre muerto, pero solo atinó a tirarme al suelo y empezar a lamerme la cara mientras Diana comenzaba a reírse y le rascaba las orejas, casi como una niña con mascota nueva.

-Veo que se te ha pasado el enojo- comento.

-No estaba enojada- replicó la mujer de ojos azules.

-Si quieres, puedo utilizar ese lazo contigo- sonriendo, le dije.

-…Solo quería ver al hombre que entrenó a aquel que engaño a mi madre, con la creencia de que era alguien malo. Pero si tú eres un vivo ejemplo de su nuevo empeño, entonces puedo confiar en el entrenador de héroes- confesó la linda Amazona.

-Tampoco soy tan grandioso, cualquiera podría haber hecho lo que me encomendaron. Aparte…por qué no me dijiste que eras una princesa? – le pregunté, fingiendo enfado y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No soy una princesa. Solo soy Diana de Themyscira- respondió feliz, imitándome.

No pude evitarlo, solo le sonreí y luego empezamos a reírnos por un juego que solo nosotros íbamos a conocer. Era la primera vez que compartía un vínculo privado con alguien, femenino al menos, ya que Grover tenía un enlace empático conmigo.

Volví a tomar su mano, o mejor dicho ella lo hizo, y la llevé a mi cabina luego de que me dijese que no pensaba separarse. Dormimos en literas separadas, prestándole la mía mientras yo procedía a descansar en la que Tyson utilizaba.

Cuando el sol volvió a ponerse en el cielo, le presté unas mudas de ropas mías para que se cambiase, agradeciendo posteriormente a que básicamente tuviésemos la misma estatura y cubrirse casi todo su cuerpo, ya que me sentía como si quisiese arrancarles las cabezas a todos los campistas que miraban embobados a Diana.

Argos nos llevaba en su furgoneta por la carretera de Manhattan, aprovechando que era sábado y no había mucho tráfico. Puede que no hablase, pero si se podía reír ante la cara de asombro que la Amazona a mi lado tenía, preguntándome que eran algunas cosas que veía, a lo que pacientemente le respondía.

Nos dejó a dos calles del apartamento de mi madre, donde aproveché para llevar a Diana entre la gente y se acostumbre a la vida en la Gran Manzana. Cuando pasamos junto a un vendedor de helados, sentí que no podía avanzar más, descubriendo que la razón se debía que cierta Amazona se había quedado congelada viendo los conos con una o dos bolas de sabores.

-Quieres un helado? – le pregunté, sintiendo que era mi deber el consentirla en algunas cosas.

-Helado? – repitió confundida ante lo que parecía ser una palabra nueva en su vocabulario.

Me acerqué al vendedor, pidiéndole que me dé dos de frambuesa, entregándole uno a Diana mientras el otro pensaba comerlo yo.

-Toma, lámelo o dale pequeños bocados a menos que quieras que se te congele el cerebro- le advertí.

Vi que le dio un diminuto mordisco, para que inmediatamente se quede quieta y vuelva a detener mi marcha. Me miró con los ojos grandes, como si fuesen a salirse de su órbita, y luego me gritó:

-ESTO. ES. MARAVILLOSO! USTED, VENDEDOR! DEBERÍA ESTAR MUY ORGULLOSO DE SU TRABAJO!–

-Venga, Diana. Tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre. Luego te compraré otro helado- empecé a llevármela, ya que presentí que si la dejaba más tiempo, la perdería a manos de un postre.

Cuando el reloj marcó el mediodía, llegamos a casa de mi madre, donde apenas pude abrir la puerta, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Saludó a mi amiga, ya que tuve que presentarlas, y nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo galletas azules de chocolate mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que entré al Laberinto.

Luego de relatarle todo, aunque un poco bajado de tono para no preocuparla, le pregunté si era posible que Diana pudiese quedarse con nosotros, al menos el tiempo en que no estuviésemos en el campamento. Por lo que ella lo pensó y dio el visto bueno. Pidiéndonos, entiéndase obligándonos, a prometerle que no haríamos nada indecente, lo que me valió un rubor de vergüenza mientras que la Amazona a mi lado asentía con una sonrisa en su cara.

Puedo jurar que ella no es tan inocente como me quiere hacer creer en algunas cosas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Logramos detener a Kronos por un tiempo, derrotando a Kämpe, siendo bendecidos por Pan y eliminando el Laberinto luego de que Dédalo, o Quintus, muriese. A Annabeth no le parecía buena idea que Rachel fuese con nosotros ya que solo era una mortal con visión clara, y mucho menos Diana quien le explicó que no podía separarme de mí ya que era su misión.

Luego de que con Diana decidiésemos abandonar el Campamento Mestizo e ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi madre, Tyson y Paul Blofis. Mientras estamos disfrutando de un poco de torta, mi padre llega para darme las noticias de que teme que Kronos haya sido derrotado temporalmente, así como también Tifón se agitó en su sueño cuando el volcán de Santa Helena estalló. Pero lo más memorable que me quedará en la mente, fue cuando vio a Diana comer felizmente una porción de pastel, viendo como su cara se ponía blanca como un papel para luego sonreír alegremente.

-Vaya, hijo. Y yo que no creía en las palabras de Tyson y Blackjack sobre que tenías una novia que no era aquella hija de Atenea- proclamó feliz.

-Milord Poseidón! Es un gusto verlo! – exclamó la Amazona de ojos azulados.

-Es recíproca la sensación, pequeña. Ahora, podría saber el nombre de mi futura nuera? – le preguntó, mofándose de mí a pesar de que yo intentaba negarlo mientras los demás se reían.

-Soy Diana de Themyscira. Hija de la Reina Hipólita y, Amazona- se presentó la muchacha que me hacía sonrojar cada vez que no quejaba que le dijesen que era mi novia.

-Mmh…veo que has heredado el gusto de Teseo, Percy. Si no mal recuerdo, él estuvo casado en un tiempo con Hipólita, aunque me hubiese gustado que él nunca la hubiese abandonado. Diana, si quieres ser parte de mi familia, te recomiendo que uses ese lazo que mi hermana les regaló y ates a mi hijo. Lo último que quiero, es verlo junto a la hija de Atenea- le indicó, a lo que yo solo podía abrir la boca y tratar de producir algún sonido.

Diana me miró de reojo, con un brillo en sus ojos que me paralizó para luego reir de forma cristalina que me relajó. Soltando su lazo y atándomelo a la muñeca izquierda para luego jalarme hacia ella.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta, Lord Poseidón. Hice un trato de que estaría a su lado. Y un trato es una promesa. Y una promesa es inquebrantable- dijo ella con orgullo y seguridad.

-Padre! No somos novios! Deja de burlarte de mí! – le reclamé, sintiendo que tenía fiebre en mi cara.

-Está bien, hijo. Ahora debo irme, tengo que hablar con mi hermano. Cuídense y no me hagan abuelo tan pronto! – comentó.

Él solo se rio y procedió a retirarse, donde solo pasaron cinco minutos para que alguien más llegase al apartamento de mi madre. Nico apareció, mirando primero a mi muñeca que aún mantenía el lazo atado, por lo que tácitamente me preguntó que pasaba mientras yo solo hice un breve resumen. Luego de gozar mi desgracia, me contó de una forma en la que sería capaz de enfrentarme al ejército enemigo y derrotar a Kronos, por lo que dicho eso, le invité a que pasase con mi familia mi cumpleaños número quince.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paul me había dejado utilizar su Toyota Prius, aunque no debería ya que no cumpliría dieciséis hasta la semana próxima, para ir con Diana a una playa privada de la costa sur, sin ninguna persona cerca que nos pudiese observar siquiera por casualidad. Había vuelto a vestirse con el mismo uniforme que su madre le había dado, ese que tan bien le sentaba y por lo general lo utilizaba como motivo para burlarse de mí.

Cada pequeño momento a solas que tenía con la Amazona, lo aprovechábamos para pasar un buen tiempo, ya sea entrenando como si no hubiese mañana, o llevándola a distintos lugares de la ciudad, enseñándole museos que por lo general nunca hubiese visitado o comprándole comida que nunca probó.

Ahora mismo, estábamos sacándole provecho a la arena para entrenar arduamente, soltando chispas con nuestras espadas y tratando de zafarnos cada vez que nos intentábamos subyugar con alguna técnica de sumisión.

-Ni siquiera con Clarisse puedo entrenar al mismo ritmo que contigo, princesa- le digo, burlándome de ella con el apodo que no le agrada.

-Admito que eres el reto más memorable hasta el día de hoy, príncipe- replica velozmente, burlándose de mí.

-Al menos esta vez no estás utilizando tu lazo. No todos tenemos uno…- hago una faneca mientras llevó una mano a mi corazón.

-Oh, pobre príncipe. Acaso quiere que le regale uno para su cumpleaños? – dijo ella, aprovechando mi momento de actuación para enlazarme con la maestría de un vaquero.

-Oye! No soy un toro de rodeo para que me tengas así! Solo te aprovechas de mí porque eres mayor- le recrimino, siendo abrazado y sonrojándome en consecuencia.

Aún me daba vergüenza tener ciertos pensamientos productos de mis hormonas, pero la verdad es que me sentía alegre y en paz cada vez que ella me abrazaba, incluso en los días en que ella estaba de mal humor o nostálgica de su tierra natal, donde yo le ayudaba a realizar Mensajes Iris para que hablase con su madre o hermanas.

-En qué piensas, Percy? Últimamente has estado muy disperso de mente en nuestros ratos libres- señala la mujer joven con pelo azabache.

-Es la profecía…en una semana, el peso del Olimpo recaerá en mis hombros…es demasiada presión para mí. Solo quiero ser Percy Jackson, no un superhéroe como los de las historietas- le cuento, apoyando mi frente en la suya inconscientemente.

-Hemos entrenado, no? Hemos gastado cada segundo que tenemos en ser los mejores en nuestros aspectos, no? Así que no te sientas presionado, sabes que no te dejaré solo. Ese es nuestro trato- me anima ella, apretando su abrazo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me gusta cuando estamos así, aunque me gustaría decírselo. Me gustaría decirle que me gusta, pero tengo miedo al rechazo.

Ahora que recuerdo, ha habido algo que siempre le he querido mostrar a ella desde el día en que llegamos juntos al Campamento Mestizo.

-Diana, confías en mí? – le pregunto, separándome levemente y controlando mi rubor.

-Por qué lo preguntas? – ella dijo, alzando una ceja.

-Confías o no en mí, Diana? – repetí mi pregunta con una mirada seria.

Ella me miró con sus ojos azulados que siempre me hipnotizaban y me decían que ya los había visto en algún lado antes. Me miraba como si tratase de desentrañar el motivo de mi pregunta, tratando de saber si pensaba hacerle una broma como las que acostumbrábamos o si se trataba de algo serio.

-Vale, confío en ti. Pero si me llegas a hacer una broma como en el parque de diversiones, te mato! – amenazó la Amazona, apretando el lazo para luego soltarlo y enrollarlo.

Tomé su mano, llevándomela hacia el agua del Océano Atlántico, encargándome de que no se mojase mientras avanzábamos hasta que estábamos completamente sumergidos para luego crear una burbuja de aire a nuestro alrededor, hundiéndonos y viendo la fauna submarina.

Los peces nadaban a los costados de la burbuja, oyendo como me saludaban, contándole a mi amiga lo que ellos decían con el único fin de sacarle una sonrisa radiante. Vi que estaba maravillada, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con el único fin de poder ver lo que podía. Nuestras manos aún no se separaban, viendo como los dedos se entrelazaban con naturalidad.

Estaba tan concentrado en los pequeños detalles de ella, que fue tarde cuando me di cuenta que me miraba con preocupación.

-Qué pasa ahora? Por qué no hablas? – preguntó, observándome con detenimiento, acercándose aún más a mi cara.

-Yo…yo…me prestas tu lazo? – le pedí, señalando el dichoso objeto que utilizaba para torturarme en momentos que no quería decirle donde escondía las galletas de mi madre.

Me miró como si estuviese loco, pero al cabo de unos segundos, hizo un nudo en mi antebrazo, empezando a brillar sin que ella lo ordenase.

-Diana, sabes que hay una profecía sobre mí, y existe la gran posibilidad de que no lo logre. Así que solo te diré que desde el momento en que caí en Themyscira, yo he sido realmente feliz a tu lado. Y te he pedido que me ates con tu lazo ya que mis nervios me traicionarían en decirte que te amo- mi voz sale rápida de mi boca, sin perder tiempo al final para unir mis labios a los de ella.

Cerré los ojos por un instante luego de separarme, esperando que me rechace o me abofetee por mi desfachatez, pero al sentir que nada de eso sucedía, los abrí, descubriendo que ella solo me miraba con sus ojos grandes y la boca semiabierta.

Empecé a entristecerme, pero cuando me percaté que su mirada se volvió la de un animal que estaba a punto de matar a su presa, me sorprendí. Sus brazos pasaron por detrás de mi cabeza, y con fuerza, me besó.

Sus labios saben a nubes tormentosas. Son deliciosos y me prometo que serán los únicos que pruebe en mi vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El suplicio pareció eterno, el avanzar a oscuras en una batalla final que nadie sabía cómo podía finalizar realmente. Peleé hombro a hombro con Diana, protegiéndola contra cualquier monstruo que se le aproximase a menos de cinco metros, mientras que ella bailaba con su espada entre el enemigo, creando una danza mortal que hipnotizaba a todos, realizando movimientos que parecían secuencias de fotografías en un paisaje urbano y devastador.

Su cabello negro fluía en el aire como si tuviese vida propia, moviendo su espada como si tuviese la flexibilidad de un látigo, decapitando y dividiendo los cuerpos monstruosos de las hordas del Titán del Tiempo. Saltando con la agilidad de un cervatillo sobre ellos y arrojándolos hacia el cielo tras haberlos enlazados con el regalo de Hestia.

Ella se había vuelto mi ancla cuando me bañe en el Río Estigia, ella me había acompañado cuando convencimos a Hades para que se uniese a la batalla, así como también me acompañó al reino de mi padre para defenderlo del ataque de Océano y poder así que vaya a ayudar en la batalla contra Tifón.

En tierra era una excelente Amazona, en el agua era una hermosa sirena guerrera. No podía desprender mis ojos de su forma de pelear y disfrutar el estar viva. Lo había prometido, incluso si nunca se lo dije, el cuidarla con mi vida. Hera tenía razón, mi defecto fatal podría condenar a todos, pero a fin de cuentas, habría valido la pena.

Cuando llegó el momento decisivo, Diana estaba a mi lado, así como Annabeth. La pelea fue dura, fue uno contra uno, donde tuve que esforzarme aún más que cuando entrenaba con mi novia. Pelear contra un titán fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, e incluso con la Maldición de Aquiles, podía sentir los golpes y la desesperación cuando Kronos utilizaba sus poderes sobre el tiempo. Fue gracias al lazo de Diana y las palabras de Annabeth, que finalmente pudimos hacer entrar en razón al alma de Luke, quien en un último acto heroico, decidió quitarse la vida para así llevarse consigo a mi abuelo.

Ahora mismo estábamos frente al Concejo Olímpico, quien habían restaurado sus tronos luego de que Kronos decidiese crear obras abstractas con ellos. Zeus iba llamando a cada uno de mis amigos, siendo Thalia la primera, seguida de Tyson, Grover y Annabeth.

Con Diana escuchábamos atentamente lo que decían mientras nuestras manos seguían unidas y nos mirábamos por breves momentos.

-Te irás a tu casa, no es cierto? – le pregunté en un susurro.

-Yo…- musitó ella, agachando la mirada, dándome a entender perfectamente lo que pensaba.

-Tu madre te extraña, princesa. Ve con ella y tus hermanas, yo esperaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario si algún día regresas- dije, sintiendo como mi pecho se comprimía con cada palabra.

-Puedes ir también a Themyscira a buscarme, mi príncipe- replica ella, apretando el agarre de mi mano.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es posible. Tu madre solo me aceptó cuando supo que no había caído allí adrede. Además, la presencia de los hombres está totalmente prohibida allí, me matarían apenas ponga un pie en la arena de la playa- respondo, sonriendo levemente.

-Eso no es cierto! Mi madre, mis hermanas y yo sabemos que no eres como el resto de los hombres perversos de este mundo! Siempre serás más que bienvenido, Percy! – exclamó en voz baja, fulminándome con sus hermosos ojos azulados que me gritaban en la cabeza el haberlos visto en otro lado.

-Vale, lo entiendo, no soy como otros…y espero que no los haya, no quiero verte con otro Percy que encuentras por allí- trato de bromear, sacándole una risita por mi estupidez.

-Annabeth tiene razón, por momentos tienes la cabeza llena de algas- comenta, mientras yo hago una faneca como protesta.

Cuando mi padre me llamó, tuve que soltar la mano de mi novia, dejando que fuese a tomar asiento al lado de Hestia, quien recobró su figura infantil y trataba la hoguera. Me incliné ante Zeus primero, para posteriormente hacerlo ante mi padre.

-Levántate, hijo mío- dijo mi padre, a lo que me incorporé vacilantemente.

-El consejo se ha puesto de acuerdo previamente a esta reunión. Percy Jackson, recibirás un don de los dioses- proclamó Zeus, a quien miré fijamente, percatándome de un pequeño detalle que había dejado pasar bastante tiempo.

Titubeé, sin poder creerme la revelación que descubrí.

-Cualquier don? -

Zeus asintió muy serio.

-Sé lo que vas a pedir. El mayor de todos los dones. Sí, si lo quieres, será tuyo. Los dioses no le han otorgado ese don a ningún héroe mortal desde hace muchos siglos. Sin embargo, Perseo Jackson, si tú lo deseas, te convertirás en un dios. Inmortal. Indestructible. Serás el lugarteniente de tu padre durante toda la eternidad- le oí decir pomposamente.

Me quedé mirándolo, analizándolo silenciosamente. Yo ya tenía lista mi respuesta incluso antes de que me hiciesen la pregunta, ya que de nada me serviría ser un dios si no puedo tener a mi lado la mujer que amo. Como tendría una familia con ella, si tuviese que abandonarla con nuestros hijos, tal como mi padre y todos los dioses lo han hecho por unas leyes antiguas.

No, no puedo aceptar la divinidad.

-Lord Zeus, me siento muy honrado, pero debo rechazar cordialmente su ofrecimiento. Quiero un don, sí. Pero, me prometen por el Río Estigio que me lo concederán? – le dije, midiendo mi tono y palabras para no alterarlo.

Escuché un gruñido de Dionisio, así como una risa de Hades y Hestia. Zeus pareció reflexionar por unos segundos, para luego aceptar a nombre de todos, haciendo que un trueno estalle y sacuda la sala del trono. El trato estaba cerrado.

-Quiero que todos los dioses menores, así como Lord Hades y Lady Hestia, sean reconocidos y tengan un lugar en el Campamento Mestizo, así como sus hijos deben ser reconocidos cuando cumplan trece años y sean llevados al entrenar para sobrevivir. Evitarán muchas desgracias así, como las que ya ocurrieron. Y por último, quiero que sus dos hermanos mayores recuperen sus tronos en el Concejo. Han sido factores importantes en nuestra victoria- declaré, manteniéndome firme, tal como lo hubiese hecho Diana en un momento así.

-Hmm…que una simple criatura nos diga lo que debemos hacer simplemente por jurar en el Río Estigia…pero, en fin, supongo que deberemos votar todos a favor- Zeus masculló, pero percatándome de un diminuto brillo alegre en sus ojos cuando me incliné para retirarme y tomar la mano de Diana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los pasos que realizábamos eran sumamente lentos, escuchando el bullicio de festejo que los cíclopes al mando de mi padre hacían en conjunto a los demás dioses. Mi mano nunca soltó la de la Amazona a mi lado, quien ahora podía ver con detalle el Monte Olimpo, aunque estuviese en ruinas por las peleas, pero para ella seguía luciendo hermoso.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un lago que conectaba a un espacio abierto de agua cerca de lo que parecía ser un templo de mi padre, viendo nuestros reflejos en el líquido azul claro, como una mezcla del color de nuestros ojos.

-Nico me ha dicho que Rachel se ha llevado a Blackjack…- le digo, girando hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo una vez más- responde, llevando sus manos a mi pecho.

-Sé que a él también. Es imposible que alguien no desease verte. No después de demostrarles cuan bella y mortal eres- confieso con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Percy. Eres como un dios entre los semidioses. Por qué no aceptaste? – me pregunta, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, con unos mechones intercalándose en sus mejillas.

-Si lo hubiese aceptado, nunca podríamos estar juntos. Sus leyes divinas les impiden tener una familia como cualquier mortal lo haría. No quería eso contigo. Prefiero vivir y morir a tu lado, que vivir solo sin ti- explico con la verdad, sin la necesidad de apoyarme en su lazo.

Se entristece con mis palabras, pero inmediatamente lo deja de lado y sonríe con sus dientes blancos centelleando. Me besa una vez más, captando la misma sensación que cuando lo hicimos por primera vez bajo el agua. Compartimos este afecto hasta que nuestros pulmones dicen basta y nuestros ojos se ponen rojos por las lágrimas que no queremos derramar.

Un relincho nos despabila, descubriendo que Rainbow estaba espiándonos desde el lago, moviendo su cola de lado a lado como un cachorro. Fue algo bueno que Tyson me lo prestase para ayudar a Diana.

-Creo que no será un pegaso esta vez, mi princesa. Pero te prometo que este hipocampo es el mejor de su tipo. No es así, Rainbow? – digo, recibiendo un relincho y un poco de agua en mi cara luego de chapotear con fuerza, haciendo que mi Amazona se riese sonoramente.

-Así que este es nuestro final? Reuniéndonos por el destino y separándonos por este mismo? Te extrañaré, Percy. Trataré de llamarte todos los días- llorosa me dice, sintiendo como poco a poco voy llorando frente a ella.

-No es un final, tan solo un hasta luego. Si pudimos encontrarnos una vez, estoy seguro que lo haremos una segunda o una tercera de ser necesario. Pero te prometo que estaremos juntos, trato hecho? – sujetando sus mejillas entre mis manos, le juro.

-Trato hecho. Y recuerda, un trato es una promesa…- comienza ella.

-Y una promesa, es inquebrantable- finalizo yo.

La veo subirse al lomo del hipocampo, alejándose rápidamente en un horizonte azul en dirección a su hogar, con el viento flameando su azabache cabellera y las luces haciendo brillar su corona y brazaletes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una persona se para a mi lado mientras seguía observando la lejanía, descubriendo que la Reina del Olimpo me miraba con respeto y empatía, algo raro en ella.

-Veo que has conocido personalmente a la hija de mi esposo y mi mejor Amazona, joven Perseo- su voz suave pero con poder, llega a mis oídos.

-Ella no lo sabe, no es así? Ella desconoce que su esposo es su padre, Lady Hera? – cuestiono, queriéndome sacar esa duda de mi pecho.

-No. Su madre, Hipólita, peleó una vez contra Zeus, y luego de días ambos cayeron enamorados, dando fruto a una pequeña con enorme poder. Yo estaba furiosa, pero luego de llegar a un trato, permití que madre e hija viviesen bajo mi mando como mis Amazonas. Puedo despreciar a todos aquellos semidioses productos de infidelidades, pero no puedo negar que Diana y tú son la excepción- responde la reina.

-Muchas gracias por el halago, miladi. Pero no es por eso que ha venido a mí, cierto? – sintiendo que había un motivo ulterior.

-Me doy cuenta que ahora eres más perceptivo que antes, pequeño. Tienes razón, hace unos minutos Apolo dio una nueva profecía, necesito que me acompañes ahora- dice ella, dándome una orden tácita de seguirla.

Le entrego caballerosamente mi brazo, a lo que ella lo acepta y procedemos a caminar, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al horizonte, grabando a fuego en mi mente el nombre y rostro de mi Amazona.

Su nombre y su rostro son lo último que mantengo en conmigo antes de que todo se oscurezca con el sueño que me avasalla. Me llevo conmigo la memoria de mi mujer maravilla.

* * *

 ** _Bien…esta historia finalizó._**

 ** _Me basé en una mezcla de las películas tanto animadas como live-action que produjeron con Wonde Woman. Así como también utilicé factores de la mitología para cubrir pequeños detalles._**

 ** _Quería que fuese distinta a cualquier otra cosa, aunque era un poco complicada ya que solo usé el punto de vista de Percy. Tengo pensado en algún futuro (espero que cercano) hacer una segunda parte, donde sería principalmente con el protagonismo de Diana._**

 ** _Si tienen dudas con el traje que le elegí a Diana, es el de las películas animadas: Trono de Atlantis, o War. O en cualquier duda, es el de la imagen al comienzo de este fic._**

 ** _Qué les pareció? Buena? Mala? Pasable?_**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios para saber por favor._**

 ** _PD: existe la posibilidad de que también haga una segunda parte para Percy Jackson and The Outlaws._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bienvenidos a la segunda y última parte de esta historia a todos ustedes!_**

 ** _Varios de ustedes me pidieron una continuación, ya sea por los comentarios o por MP, así que me tomé mi tiempo y decidí escribirlo._**

 ** _Para responderles a algunos de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, no soy un desalmado que bebe sus lágrimas y goza de verlos sufrir con mis finales…Okay, hay momentos que sí lo hago, pero esta no era la ocasión. Necesitaba una situación que me permitiese dar inicio a una segunda parte que abarcase la saga de los Gigantes y Gaea._**

 ** _No quiero hacerlos esperar más, por lo que simplemente diré que no soy dueño de ningún personaje. Todo recae en las mano de Rick Riordan y de la editorial DC._**

* * *

Rainbow se movía a toda velocidad sobre el agua del océano, permitiéndome ver que la figura de mi hogar se agrandaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mis piernas y manos podían sentir la frescura del líquido cristalino, así como el olor salado que él solía tener siempre. Había pasado tan solo una hora desde que me separé de Percy, y ya podía percibir el vacío en mi interior.

Acaricié la cabeza del hipocampo cuando toqué la arena dorada de mi hogar, siendo respondida con unos chapoteos alegres de dicho ser para luego alejarse en dirección a su dueño. Vi los árboles y el cielo azul con los que había crecido una vez más, inhalando el aroma que desde hace dos años no sentía en mi interior, oyendo el crujido de ramas que se hacían más fuerte en mi dirección.

Un pequeño batallón de amazonas apareció cabalgando y sosteniendo sus arcos, con mi madre y Artemisa al mando, solo para detenerse y mirarme con asombro cuando solo alcé mi mano para saludarlas con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Hija mía? – la voz de mi reina resonó en la costa de la playa.

-Hola madre. La guerra ha terminado, Kronos fue derrotado- declaré, caminando hasta ella, aprovechando que había desmontado su corcel.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me fundí en su abrazo, oyendo como mis hermanas clamaban de felicidad no solo en la costa sino también desde aquel risco donde se posicionaron el día que Percy apareció en Themyscira. Las armas se alzaron al cielo junto con los gritos de euforia, exclamando por la victoria del Olimpo sobre los titanes una vez más, arengando mi nombre entre aplausos.

-Estoy orgullosa de que hayas cumplido tu misión, ahora ven con nosotras mientras nos relatas tus aventuras en el mundo de los hombres- mi madre me dijo, ordenando en silencio con su mano para que todas se bajen de sus caballos y caminasen a nuestro lado.

-Y bien, princesa? Tuvo batallas emocionantes? Estuvo en el Olimpo? – Artemisa cuestionó, tratando de mantener su semblante serio pero fallando al querer saber cosas nuevas.

Fue imposible para mí el sonreír alegremente al oír su voz sin tener que utilizar el Mensaje Iris que Percy me enseñó, así como tampoco el emocionarme cuando todas enfocaron su vista y oídos en mí para que les cuente historias tal como mi madre solía hacerlo de niña.

-Entré al Laberinto de Dédalo con Percy, derrotamos a Kämpe y fuimos bendecidos por el mismísimo Lord Pan- conté, caminando lentamente con mi familia en dirección al templo en honor a Hera que teníamos en la isla.

-Parece que todo ese entrenamiento que te di desde que empezaste a caminar dieron sus frutos, mi princesa- Filipa alzó su voz desde arriba en el risco, viendo que había seguido la orden de mi reina y nos acompañaba a pie.

-Peleaste contra mucho monstruos, Diana? – madre me cuestionó, viendo las diminutas marcas que mis brazos y piernas tenían.

-Sí, madre. Enfrentamos a hordas que estaban bajo el mando de Kronos, y también a varios seres acuáticos cuando ayudé a defender Atlantis del ataque de Océano- relaté, viendo las muecas llenas de respeto y orgullo que mis hermanas comenzaban a retomar.

Cuando fijé mi mirada en Nubia, pude apreciar en sus ojos chocolate el mismo brillo malicioso que Annabeth solía adoptar cuando me veía platicar tranquilamente con Percy, siendo claramente un aviso de que se burlaría de mí.

-Con que Atlantis, eh? Acaso el príncipe te llevó allí? – con una intención lúdica, me interrogó.

-Te recuerdo que mi misión era estar a su lado todo el tiempo- repliqué demasiado rápido, ya que todas me miraron de la misma manera que Nubia, haciendo que la maldiga entre dientes por su manía.

-Me imagino que estuvieron demasiado cerca uno del otro, no? – la voz de Menalippe vino desde atrás mío, por lo que tuve que mirar por encima de mi hombro para verla saludarme con su cabello rubio rojizo flameando con la brisa.

Ahora entiendo cuando mi príncipe se ponía rojo luego de oír a su madre o a Poseidón en los momentos que estábamos juntos. El calor subía a mis mejillas, una sensación extraña en mi estómago se producía con el simple hecho de recordar las emociones que aprendí durante mi ausencia en este lugar, unas que llenaron un vacío en mi interior del que no tenía conocimiento previamente.

Subimos las escaleras de mármol blanco, llegando finalmente frente a la estatua de nuestra patrona, donde se hallaba de pie con su báculo y su animal divino a su izquierda, mirándonos en su figura sin pupilas atentamente, resguardándonos de todo mal.

-Suficiente, hija mía. Ahora Diana, podrías contarnos cómo regresaste a Themyscira? Después de todo, dejaste de enviarnos mensajes la última semana- madre inquirió, lo que me hizo suspirar.

-Percy iba a prestarme a Blackjack en un principio, pero Rachel…- empecé a decir, solo para ser interrumpida.

-Rachel? – madre cuestionó con una mirada curiosa.

-Es el Oráculo que tiene el Campamento Mestizo- respondí simplemente, viendo que cada una de las amazonas tomaba asiento.

-Continúa, por favor- comandó mi reina.

-Como decía, Rachel se llevó a Blackjack, por lo que Percy pidió prestado a su hermano su corcel personal. Rainbow es un hipocampo y fue él quien me trajo todo el camino hasta aquí nadando a través del océano- expliqué, cubriendo con mi mano un bostezo debido al cansancio luego de tantas batallas y emociones.

Las piernas me dolían, y los brazos parecían estar en llamas luego de resistir los avances de Kronos al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus poderes. La reunión en el Concejo no me ayudó mucho tampoco, ya que mi mente solo estaba fija en la idea de que tenía que separarme del hombre que amo, y por último, el largo recorrido para llegar hasta aquí. Mis ojos se cerraban cada vez que suspiraba, captando la atención de mi madre y haciendo que camine hasta donde estaba de pie.

-Hija, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para que nos narres tus aventuras, ahora creo propicio tu inmediato descanso en tu cuarto. Ven, te llevaré hasta allí- le oí decir, tomándome de los hombros y ayudándome a caminar derecha sin caer desmayada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente en el entorno primaveral que me rodeaba mientras estaba sentada en un banco mirando al cielo, oyendo a mi madre platicar con Artemisa sobre algunos libros que ella se había propuesto leer pero que le estaban dando dolores de cabeza.

Han pasado seis meses desde que me separé de Percy, y hasta el día de hoy no he recibido ningún Mensaje Iris de él, así como tampoco he podido comunicarme. Estaba sumamente preocupada por ello, acaso ha decidido olvidarme tan pronto? Acaso no nos habías dicho que nos amábamos?

Mis manos se apretaban, formando puños para luego apoyar mi mentón sobre mis rodillas recogidas mientras trataba de no llorar por el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Me negaba a creer que él fuese capaz de actuar así, no después de haber pasado por tanto juntos. Sé que Percy no es como Hércules o cualquier hombre despreciable, no cuando nuestras espadas chocaron miles de veces.

Un par de manos diferentes se posaron en mis hombros, sacándome de mi propio mundo para descubrir que mi madre y hermana estaba observándome con signos de preocupación al mismo tiempo que tomaban asiento en cada uno de mis lados.

-Princesa…- Artemisa me dijo, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro en griego antiguo.

-Diana…- madre me nombró, dibujando círculos en mi espalda, como cuando era niña.

-Madre, hermana…ocurre algo? – pregunté, acomodándome en mi lugar, estirando la camiseta que Percy utilizaba para entrenar y que me regaló para que no lo olvide.

-Hermana, extrañas el mundo exterior? – cuestionó la experta guerrera, haciendo que mis ojos se abran por sus palabras.

-Yo…- intenté decir, pero nada salía de mi boca, sintiendo que mi garganta se cerraba.

-No. Lo extrañas a él, cierto? – mi reina, y progenitora, corrigió sin saber a Artemisa, dando justo en el blanco como una flecha en el centro de una diana.

Me callé, agachando mi cabeza y enfocándome en la ropa que mantenía sobre mi regazo, trazando mis sobre en la tela azul como mis ojos, recordando que lo había comprado diciendo que le gustaba exactamente dicho color. Cada vez que movía un mero centímetro de la confección podía sentir su aroma en mi rostro, como una caricia.

-Sí. Extraño mucho a Percy- confesé por lo bajo, sin quitar la vista del regalo.

-Cumpliste tu tarea, princesa. Tenías que regresar- dándome una mirada de condolencia, ella habló.

-Lo sé, pero eso tampoco ayuda con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora- le respondí.

-Ustedes fueron más que compañeros de armas, no es así hija? Él se convirtió en tu pareja- madre proclamó, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, advirtiéndome que no le mienta.

-Estás en lo correcto, madre. Percy y yo empezamos a sentirnos como si fuésemos un mismo ser cada vez que estábamos cerca- expliqué, tratando de mantener a raya mi llanto.

-Un mismo ser…recuerdas las historias que te contaba de niña, Diana? Exactamente el mito de Androginia? – ella me interrogó.

Mis ojos y boca se abrieron cuando mi mente trajo ese cuento a la superficie, sin poder evitar que ahora mismo llevase mi regalo contra mi pecho y hundiese mi rostro ahí. Éramos dos que en un principio fuimos separados por Zeus ante el miedo de ser más fuertes que ninguno. Nos vimos obligados a vivir alejados hasta volver a hallarnos. Y una vez más, hemos tenido que dejar de vernos y sentirnos.

-Me enseñó el mundo, madre. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegamos al Campamento Mestizo fue decirme que me mostraría muchos dulces, y luego me compró un helado. Sabes lo que es un helado, madre? Es lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida. Y las galletas de la madre de Percy…eran adictivas- dije completamente emocionada, con los ojos rojos al poder ver mi reflejo en la tiara que mi reina portaba.

Las dos mujeres que me acompañaban solo alzaron las comisuras de sus labios, retomando sus masajes en mi espalda al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlarme, limpiando mis ojos con la camiseta, oscureciendo el color azul con mis lágrimas.

-Cuando partimos de aquí, él estaba discutiendo con Blackjack, y cuando le pregunté qué estaba diciendo solo negó e intentó mentirme. Al ponerle el Lazo de Hestia me dijo que era más hermosa que Afrodita o cualquier otra mujer que haya visto en su vida- feliz, y orgullosa internamente, les dije.

-Lo amas? – mi madre me preguntó, por lo que fruncí el ceño al ver que su voz tenía un poco de duda.

Quise mantener mi mueca, pero imágenes de él tomando el lazo bajo el agua y confesándome sus sentimientos solo provocaron que una sonrisa se formase lentamente al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza de manera tácita.

-Conocí a Lord Poseidón, sabes? Me dijo que se lamentaba que su hijo Teseo no fuese responsable y te abandonase. También me aconsejó que debía atar a Percy con mi lazo para así nunca dejarlo ir, ya que lo último que quería ver era que terminase con una hija de Lady Atenea- levemente me burlé de mi madre, quien solo se puso roja por un instante mientras que Artemisa trataba de contenerse.

-Es bueno saber que al menos Lord Poseidón reconoce los errores de su hijo y te aconseje con el joven Perseo. Incluso entiendo que su rivalidad con Lady Atenea continúe luego de tantos siglos y no quiera que su hijo termine relacionado con una descendiente de su rival- madre reconoció, esbozando un alzamiento de labios.

-Recuerdo que usted no nos permitió salir de Themyscira con la intención de ir a buscarlo para traerlo de regreso, mi soberana- utilizando un tono semi impertinente, se burló Artemisa de mi madre.

-No lo podía hacer, no después de conocer perfectamente su naturaleza salvaje e indomable. Al menos, por lo que he oído del joven Perseo, es que él ha puesto toda su lealtad en ti, hija mía- su voz sonaba un poco dolida si prestaba bien atención, como si lamentase que Teseo se alejase de ella.

-Pero si es así…entonces por qué no te ha llamado, princesa? Me imagino que el príncipe fue quien te enseñó a comunicarte con nosotras en un principio, o no? – la pelirroja me cuestionó, pudiendo ver que encontraba extraña toda la situación.

Volví a pensar en la razón de porqué él no me había llamado en todos estos meses, así como tampoco había sido capaz de comunicarme con él. Sabía que no me había bloqueado las llamadas, sino que directamente no podía establecer contacto. Como si no existiese, lo que me aterraba profundamente.

-No lo sé...al principio pensé que me llamaría, pero los días se transformaron en semanas, y estas en meses. Intenté establecer contacto con él, pero los mensajes no funcionaban…- comenté, demostrándoles mi verdadera preocupación.

-Crees que se haya olvidado así de fácil de ti, princesa? Porque de ser así, mi reina tendrá que pedir a los dioses para que nosotras no vayamos a buscarlo personalmente y le enseñemos que no eres un juguete- las palabras de Artemisa me infundieron confianza, sabiendo que ella nunca dejaría de apoyarme.

-Discrepo con tu forma de pensar, Artemisa. Diana nos dijo que el joven tenía su defecto fatal como hijo de su padre vinculado totalmente con ella. Has intentado llamar a alguien del Campamento o a su madre? Quizás ellos sepan algo- aclaró mi reina, dándome ideas que por alguna extraña razón no se me había ocurrido.

Antes de que algunas de ellas pudiese volver a pronunciar algo, tomé la bolsa repleta de dracmas que siempre llevaba atada a mi cintura y corrí hasta la pequeña fuente que se ubicaba a menos de diez metros de distancia, utilizando el rocío en conjunto con la luz del sol mientras formaban un minúsculo arcoíris.

-Oh, Lady Iris, por favor comunícame con Sally Jackson! – grité, arrojando la moneda de oro a dicha formación de luces coloridas.

Los pasos de mi madre y hermana se sentían a mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que una imagen borrosa empezaba a tomar mejor resolución, enseñándome el rostro demacrado que la madre de Percy estaba teniendo, como si hubiese sucedido una tragedia.

-Diana? Eres tú? – su tono sonaba triste y ronco, de la misma manera que todo este tiempo estuvo llorando y gritando.

-Sra. Jackson! Está todo bien? Ocurrió algo? Fue atacada? Percy se encuentra bien? – lancé pregunta tras pregunta, hallándome completamente conmocionada por el estado que la mujer delante de mí tenía.

-Oh, Diana! Percy…no sé dónde está! No ha regresado a casa desde hace seis meses! – exclamó en lágrima viva la madre de mi amor, mientras que mis ojos se abrían enormemente.

-Eso…eso es imposible! Él iba a ir al campamento y luego a su casa, Sra. Jackson! No se ha comunicado con usted? – pregunté, preocupada con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Lo intenté miles de veces, incluso llamé a Poseidón y tampoco respondía! Annabeth también ha estado comunicándose conmigo para saber de Percy, al parecer el Campamento Mestizo tampoco sabe de su paradero! – angustiada, decía Sally a través del Mensaje Iris.

Me puse de pie instintivamente, sosteniendo en mi mano derecha la camiseta de Percy y corriendo sin mirar atrás en dirección a mi habitación, dejando a mi madre y hermana contemplando la comunicación que olvidé cerrar.

No perdí tiempo cuando llegué a mi cuarto, aventando todo en un bolso, ya sean ropas, alimentos y demás misceláneas. Me hallaba en tanto apuro, que cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho casi toco el techo de la sorpresa, regresándome para gritarle a quien me había sorprendido, solo para hallar a mi madre de pie con una mirada que derrochaba tranquilidad, contagiándome al pasar los segundos.

-Hija…veo que estás decidida a irte de Themyscira incluso sin mi permiso- dijo ella, utilizando un tono neutro que me impedía saber si estaba decepcionada conmigo o no.

-Madre yo…- empecé a decir, solo para callarme cuando ella puso su mano derecha en alto.

La vi tomar asiento en mi cama, trazando con sus dedos el filo de mi espada, así como también el dibujo del águila que decoraba mi nuevo escudo. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero todos mis elementos personales tenían por algún motivo un águila en ellos, como mis armas, parte de mis ropas, incluso los telares que colgaban de las paredes de mi habitación.

-Diana, querida. Sé que te irás aunque yo intente oponerme, porque tú eres capaz de conseguir lo que yo no pude con Teseo. No vengo a detenerte, ni tampoco a pedirte que no lo hagas, sino a contarte algo muy importante antes de que partas…- el sonido que salía de su boca era tranquilo, pero sus pequeñas contracciones en las manos indicaban otra cosa.

Solté mis petates, examinando minuciosamente su rostro, que lentamente empezaba a contorsionarse en uno de amargura y dolor, pero con un poco de felicidad. Me tenía en vilo, casi de la misma forma que Percy lograba hacerlo cuando me contaba detalles de su infancia, por lo que mi preocupación aumentó a niveles divinos.

-Mamá? Qué ocurre? Qué tienes que decirme? – la llamé por el mote que no utilizaba desde que era una niña, viendo que había tomado una vieja muñeca mía entre sus manos.

-Te mentí, mi hija. Te mentí sobre tu origen- sus pocas palabras paralizaron mi ser, dándome cuenta que mi respiración se había detenido y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-De qué estás hablando? – musité cuando recuperé mi voz.

-Diana…antes de ti…hubo un hombre. No, él era más que un hombre. Era un dios. El dios. Era Zeus- declaró, dejándome de piedra con sus palabras, como si la mirada de una Gorgona hubiese tenido efecto en mi cuerpo.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. La aceptación que sentía cada vez pasaba por delante de la Cabina número Uno, así como la paz que hallaba cada vez que Percy me llevaba al Puño de Zeus en el Campamento Mestizo. Los ojos de Thalia Grace…recién hoy puedo darme cuenta el por qué los sentía tan familiares, eran iguales a los míos. Un azul profundo como nubes que conforman una gigantesca tormenta. Y la mirada de felicidad que Lord Zeus tuvo cuando me vio al lado de mi príncipe…

-Cómo empezó todo? Son detalles que prefiero guardar para mí misma. Aunque ambos coincidimos en negar a los poetas lo que podría ser el relato más eterno…Aquel en que la Reina de las Amazonas y el Rey de los Dioses bailaron juntos…No. Esa era la canción que solo cantamos para nosotros- continué oyendo en silencio su historia, casi como si fuese una más de la que me narraba de pequeña, cuando la luna se asomaba por mi ventana y las estrellas parecían luciérnagas.

Observaba asombrada los pequeños cambios que su rostro sufría, como si el amor que sintió alguna vez por Lord Zeus fuese solo un recuerdo, tal como cuando le relaté sobre Teseo. Ella, mi reina, mi madre, aún lo amaba…o mejor dicho, lo que ganó con ello.

-Él…Nosotros…Era glorioso. La fuerza apoyada en la fuerza. Los tendones enlazados. Control absoluto. Rendición. Nuestra pasión me dejó embarazada, y Lady Hera lo supo…- susurró al final.

-No fui hecha de arcilla con tanto lo decías- repliqué, sintiéndome engañada y defraudada porque no me lo hubiese dicho antes.

-Nuestra patrona me perdonó la vida, así como también la tuya. Zeus hizo un trato con ella, con el único objetivo de mantenernos a salvo de su ira. Permitió que continuase como Reina de las Amazonas, y tú pequeña, eres su campeona. Fuiste bendecida por ella- finalizó mi madre, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, apretando contra su pecho mi muñeca de trapo.

-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes? Por qué lo mantuviste oculto hasta hoy? – pregunté, tomando mi lazo y envolviéndola para que no mantuviese en la oscuridad nada más.

-Porque ese joven que llegó aquí cambió todo. Nos relató que sucedía fuera de nuestro aislamiento. Nos abrió los ojos, y principalmente abrió tu corazón. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que él no era como cualquier otro que hubiese conocido, no con su actitud despistada pero su alma rebosante de lealtad para aquellos cercanos a él. Permití que fueses con él la primera vez no porque tuvieses que vigilarlo, sino para que puedas experimentar lo que yo nunca pude con Teseo o Zeus. Y lo mantuve oculto porque algo grande está por ocurrir, cada una de tus hermanas y yo podemos sentirlo, y tú serás una parte importante para que todo salga bien- con el Lazo de Hestia brillando alrededor de su torso, ella confesó, emanando un leve tono celoso en su voz cuando se refirió a mi relación con Percy.

Me mantuve en silencio, cerrando los ojos y absorbiendo cada trozo de información que salía de su boca. Quería enfadarme, hacer una pataleta como si fuese una niña. Pero no podía, incluso si me sentía decepcionada porque no hubiese confiado antes en mí. Era mi madre, tenía muchas hermanas, y necesito encontrar a mi príncipe a toda costa.

Soy una amazona. Una guerrera. Alguien que encontrará la gloria únicamente cuando caiga en batalla, pero vivirá hasta que ese día llegue.

-Madre…sabes? Esta es la primera vez que puedo llamarte así sabiendo que tu sangre corre en mis venas. No me importa quién es mi padre, ya que no estuvo aquí para verme crecer, no como tú y mis hermanas. Así que escúchame bien cuando te digo estoy enfadada por ocultamiento, pero no tanto como para odiarte por ello- dije, liberándola de las ataduras y quitándole la muñeca de sus manos, dejando que acaricie mis mejillas.

Tomó mi cabello y lo hizo para atrás, despejando mi rostro para así poder ponerme mi tiara plateada, siendo esta la última parte de mi uniforme. Alcanzó mi escudo y espada, también enrolló el lazo y lo acomodó en mi cintura. El bolso terminó cerrado cuando ella puso la muñeca en su interior y volteó finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer incluso sin su permiso.

-Hay veces que el pájaro necesita dejar el nido para que luego regreso. Que los dioses te acompañen en tu búsqueda y regreses a salvo con tu futuro rey para Themyscira, Diana. Por favor, mi niña, cuídate- bendijo mi parte mi madre, abrazándome con fuerza para posteriormente dejarme salir hasta la costa.

Todas mis hermanas estaban de pie a los costados del camino hasta la playa, con sus armas en alto y saludándome con respeto que no era agradable para mi gusto. Percy tenía razón, no éramos príncipes en nuestro interior, sino guerreros. Cada una de las amazonas seguía mis pasos, deseándome suerte y buenaventura, observándome expectante cuando finalmente mis botas tocaron la arena y el agua del mar.

Hundí mi mano en el líquido, rogando en mi interior a Lord Poseidón para que me brindase con un medio para ir hasta el Campamento Mestizo con el fin de hallar a mi novio. Iba a hacer caso a sus palabras, no pensaba dejarlo libre, no cuando estuviese al alcance de mi lazo para atraerlo hasta mí. Recé a su nombre, viendo que el agua comenzaba a tornarse del color verde que solo había visto en los ojos de mí semidiós, oyendo que del cielo un relincho se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo, hasta que un borrón negro aterrizó a mi lado.

-Blackjack! Lord Poseidón oyó mis plegarias! – exclamé, corriendo hasta el pegaso y acariciando su crin, escuchando como relinchaba pero sin saber que decía.

Coceó en la arena, desparramando hacia todos lados, aleteando sus largas extremidades oscuras mientras se acomodaba para que lo montase.

-Sabes a donde tenemos que ir? Necesito que vueles lo más rápido posible hasta el Campamento Mestizo, Blackjack. Si lo haces, te prometo que te lo pagaré con muchas donuts como Percy me enseñó- le dije, subiéndome a su lomo y sujetando su pelaje azabache.

Volvió a relinchar, dando una vuelta en círculo, viéndole las caras a mis hermanas para finalmente aletear con fuerza y despegar al cielo, perdiéndome con las nubes, diciéndole hasta luego a mi hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viento revoloteaba mi cabello tomado, sintiendo el silbido en mis oídos con cada aleteo de Blackjack, quien relinchaba por momentos, como si intentase darme charla pero que yo solo podía responder con la simple acción de peinar su crin o rascar su cabeza mientras volábamos.

Estaba tan enfocada en mis recuerdos con mi guerrero del mar que, solo cuando el pegaso que montaba relinchó fuertemente me percaté de un barco que volaba delante nuestro. Incluso si la distancia que tenía con ese navío era bastante considerable, pude divisar una cabellera rubia en conjunto con una camiseta anaranjada distintiva del campamento. Sin dudarlo dos veces, obligué a Blackjack en dirección al barco, haciéndolo aterrizar junto detrás de Annabeth, quien se volteó sorprendida mientras cuatro personas más emergían de un camarote.

-Diana! Qué haces aquí!? Cómo has llegado!? – exclamó la valiente hija de Lady Atenea.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Annabeth. Y creo que es más que claro el por qué he venido- contesté, aceptando el abrazo para luego dejar caer en el suelo el bolso que todo este tiempo había llevado conmigo.

-Percy, él…- comenzó a decirme, solo para que yo alce la mano y detenga sus explicaciones.

-Lo sé. Meses y meses de no poder hablar con él me estaba poniendo nerviosa, solo cuando recordé llamar a su madre, me enteré de todo lo que estaba pasando y partí de inmediato en dirección al Campamento Mestizo. Fueron los Sinos quienes me permitieron verte aquí- relaté, volteándome a ver que dos jóvenes estaban de pie junto a una jovencita de ojos multicolores y un sátiro de baja estatura.

-Annabeth, quién es ella? – la muchacha de piel tostada le preguntó a la rubia que estaba de pie a mi derecha.

-Soy Diana de Themyscira. Amazona e hija de Zeus- me presenté sin darle tiempo a hablar a la semidiosa de la sabiduría.

Esas simples palabras sorprendieron a todos, incluso a mi amiga. El muchacho rubio parecía mirarme con asombro, solo para fijarme directamente en sus ojos, hallándolos sumamente similares a los míos y a los que Thalia poseía. Alzando inmediatamente mis sospechas.

-Eres un hijo de Zeus también, no? – le pregunté, haciendo que sus ojos se abran grandes y una pequeña sonrisa empezase a formarse en mi cara.

-De Júpiter en verdad- me respondió, confundiéndome un poco y volteándome rápidamente en dirección a la única persona que conocía en toda esta nave para buscar respuestas.

-Hay algo que deba saber ahora y que sea de suma importancia? – indagué, enviándome una mirada sucia al joven semidiós que me miraba como aquellos hombres de Manhattan cuando paseaba con mi novio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un hijo de Lord Hefestos, una de Lady Afrodita y un semidiós romano. Yendo en dirección al Campamento Júpiter, hecho preferentemente para romanos. Annabeth y una moneda dada por su madre para recuperar una estatua que fue profanada de su templo. Y con una nueva profecía sobre la cabezas de todos nosotros, siendo esta aún peor que la del titán Kronos, ya que teníamos que hacer frente a una deidad primordial como lo era Gaea y sus hijos los Gigantes.

Había dejado de prestar atención a los intentos de coqueteo que Leo quería demostrar conmigo, habiéndolo atado con mi lazo en el extremo más alejado del barco para poder así pensar detenidamente en toda la información que acababa de aprender en la última hora desde que los encontré.

Una gran expectativa de que Percy estuviese en el Campamento Júpiter avivaba las llamas de mi interior, sintiendo que gritaban vorazmente para que esa mitad que me faltaba volviese a juntarse. Lady Hera había secuestrado a Percy, borrado su memoria y mandado a otro lado, solo para que el Campamento Mestizo recibiese a mi hermano a cambio. Sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada, pero cada vez que lo veo, solo deseo que mi príncipe ocupase nuevamente su lugar a mi lado.

El sonido de cuernos provenientes de un valle a meros kilómetros de distancia me despertaron, dándome cuenta que los romanos nos habían divisado. La ciudad brillaba bajo la luz de Lord Apolo, asombrándome con las hermosas estructuras de hipódromos, un coliseo, templos y demás edificaciones que aprendí de libros o cuando Percy me llevaba a museos.

Estaba tan atenta a los pequeños detalles sorprendentes, que cuando un estruendo resonó a mis espaldas, mi espada estaba desenfundada y acomodada en el cuello de lo que parecía ser una estatua que lucía completamente furiosa por el simple hecho de que estuviese apuntándolo con mi arma.

-Esto es inaceptable! No pienso tolerar armas dentro de la línea del pomerio! Y desde luego no pienso tolerar griegos! – exclamó en mi cara el dios de los límites, ya que conocía perfectamente todo sobre la historia mitológica, por lo que su presencia no era una sorpresa para mí.

-Lord Terminus, es un honor estar frente a usted- saludé, bajando mi arma ya que al fin y al cabo, él estaba realizando su trabajo.

-Una griega con modales! Y encima una hija de Zeus, la contraparte de Júpiter! Pero…tú eres otra cosa, no? – pude oír que poco a poco abandonó su tono iracundo, para reemplazarlo con uno de curiosidad.

-Soy una amazona de Themyscira. Y estoy aquí para recuperar a Percy Jackson- declaré con determinación, sin dejarme intimidar por la divinidad frente a mí, no después de haberme enfrentado a titanes y monstruos poderosos seis meses atrás.

-Increíble! Nunca antes visto en la historia! Pero aun así debo ordenarles que dejen sus armas, ríndanse y retírense de aquí de manera inmediata! – continuó gritando la deidad a todos nosotros, viendo que Jason intentaba decir algo como romano pero fallando en el intento.

-En qué quedamos? Nos rendimos o nos marchamos? – Leo cuestionó confundido luego de que lo liberase de mi amarre.

-Las dos cosas! Ríndanse y luego márchense! – contestó Lord Terminus, enviándole una mirada de odio al hijo de Lord Hefestos.

Viendo que toda esta discusión continuaría hasta que nosotros perdamos la paciencia o que el dios delante nuestro lo haga primero, arrojé el Lazo de la Verdad alrededor de su cuello de mármol, apretándolo con fuerza y haciendo que empiece a brillar.

-No perderé más tiempo con esta charla. Lord Terminus, Percy está en el Campamento Júpiter? – le pregunté.

-Griega insolen…AHHH! – empezó a querer insultarme, solo para terminar quemándose con el lazo.

-Respóndame , milord! Está Percy Jackson en el campamento?! – indagué con fuerza, poniendo todas mis esperanzas en que esté allí abajo ahora mismo mi otra mitad.

-Sí! Él es el Praetor junto a Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano! Ahora quítame esta arma de encima para que te enseñe modales! – me respondió, dibujándome una sonrisa en mi cara al corroborar mis sensaciones.

-Espera un momento Diana! Terminus, por qué no podemos ir a Nueva Roma? – Annabeth preguntó, aprovechando que aún mantenía atado al dios de mármol.

-Este barco es un arma! No pueden aterrizar con el! – replicó la divinidad cuando la luz del lazo aumentó nuevamente, haciéndolo sisear como si pudiese sentir el ardor.

-Pero eso significa que podemos flotar, verdad? Mantenemos el barco en lo alto y utilizamos una escalera para bajar- dije al darme cuenta del detalle que logró sacar a la luz la hija de Lady Atenea.

Vimos entre todos como la estatua parecía considerarlo. Incluso con su falta de brazos, ya que simplemente era un busto, me hacía preguntar si estaba rascándose la barbilla…creo que realmente Percy me ha transmitido su forma de pensar.

Él estaba allí abajo, podía sentirlo en mi interior, y definitivamente tenía que llegar hasta su lado.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hija de Zeus. Pueden con la escalera para llegar a Nueva Roma, pero deberán dejar sus armas! – nos permitió el pase, gritando al final su advertencia, lo que simplemente me hizo fruncir el ceño mientras los demás dejaban caer sus dagas, espada, bate de beisbol y martillo.

-Soy una Amazona de Themyscira, Lord Terminus. Soy más que una guerrera. Soy una madre, una amante, una amiga. No huyo de mis temores, los acepto. Y necesito mis armas para ver si el hombre que está allí abajo es el mismo que vi hace seis meses en el Olimpo antes de partir- era inevitable todo lo que le dije, dejando salir mis emociones por la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo.

No importaba su pertenecía a un panteón distinto, él era un dios y lo respetaba por ello. Porque cumple su trabajo, pero tiene que saber que lo que estoy pasando y lo que soy tiene que llegar a un equilibrio. Quiero saber si mi futuro rey me recuerdo, y la única forma que encuentro para ello, es que nuestras espadas choquen entre sí.

Su mirada blanca se fijó en la mía, silenciando a todos en la nao, con su rostro duro mientras batallaba internamente por mis palabras. Había cometido una falta de respeto a sus deberes, pero tampoco podía negar mi herencia solo para complacer a los demás.

-Solo procura no destruir mi ciudad, por favor- fue su respuesta, para posteriormente voltearse y mirar hacia el norte, donde el sol se posicionaba actualmente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Él me sonrió entre todo el gentío que vestía de color morado. Utilizó aquella sonrisa sarcástica que siempre me pareció entrañable. Sus ojos verde azulados parecían desprender poder en oleadas salvajes, y su cabello negro estaba ladeado hacia su derecha con poco cuidado. Lucía distinto a la última vez que nos vimos, pero eso no quitaba que parecía más cercano a una deidad que a un semidiós. Su piel estaba apenas más tostada, era más alto que yo ahora, más esbelto y más musculoso, como un nadador.

El sonido que realizaban los soldados romanos no me importaron cuando comencé a avanzar lentamente, blandiendo mi espada en mi brazo derecho y portando mi escudo en el izquierdo, siendo imitado a la perfección por Percy, quien hizo a un lado a todos aquellos que querían protegerlo.

Sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas al verme vestida con mi uniforme, provocándome una risita burlesca. Sin decir palabra alguna, nuestras espadas chocaron entre sí, liberando chispas mientras luchábamos para imponernos a pura voluntad.

Sentí en las vibraciones todas sus emociones reprimidas, aquellos recuerdos que le quitaron y que parecían renacer con cada ataque y bloqueo. Con cada baile en una muda canción, tal como mi madre me relató sobre su encuentro con mi padre. Así que esta fue la manera que ambos se sintieron iguales…puedo entenderlo aún más ahora, ya que complementa aquello que sentí cuando lo vi en las costas de Themyscira la primera vez.

Luces centelleantes revoloteaban entre nuestros rostros sonrientes, habiendo perdido mi escudo y espada, mientras que el hijo de Poseidón solo había perdido su espada. Lo vi agacharse con apuro y bloquear toda la onda relampagueante que liberé cuando choqué con fuerza mis brazaletes, viendo como un viento hacía volar toda la tierra a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a todos los semidioses presentes.

Arrojó su escudo a un costado y procedió a intentar subyugarme con una técnica de sumisión, por lo que copié su intención y comenzamos a rodar por el suelo mientras desenvolvía mi lazo y terminamos enredados con él en el suelo, utilizando sus fuertes brazos para sostenerme por la cintura y mantenerme encima suyo.

-Te dije que sería un hasta luego, Diana. Ese fue el trato, recuerdas? – le oí susurrar con una voz más ronca de lo que podía acordarme.

-Sí, porque un trato es una promesa…- repetí las mismas últimas palabras que tuve antes de partir, pero ahora como un saludo.

-Y una promesa, es inquebrantable- terminó nuevamente él, alzando su cabeza para besarme con pasión.

Sus labios saben a la bruma del mar. Son deliciosos y me prometo que serán los únicos que pruebe en mi vida.

-Bueno…esa es una buena manera de reconciliarse- oí decir a Jason, acercándose a una muchacha de piel morena y comenzando a presentar a los demás.

Mientras empezaba a ponerme de pie, tomada de la mano de mi novio, aprecié como mi hermano presentaba su novia a la joven Praetor, Reyna, quien parecía estar un poco disgustada con la noticia. A continuación, prosiguió con Leo, Annabeth y finalmente conmigo, por lo que tuve que terminar rápidamente el enrollado de mi lazo para acomodarlo en la cintura.

-Seguro que no eres romana, Diana? O amazona? – me preguntó la Praetor, sacándole una risa a Percy.

-Soy una hija de Zeus…- dije, viendo como mi príncipe alzaba un puño en señal de felicidad.

-Al fin confirmado! Y Reyna, con respecto a ser una amazona…no tienes ni idea- con una sonrisa torcida le dijo.

-Lo sabias? – mirándolo seriamente, le cuestioné.

-Tus ojos…siempre tuve la sospecha de haberlos visto antes. Cuando estuvimos frente a Zeus, me di cuenta inmediatamente. Luego, al irte, Hera me lo corroboró…por cierto, ella dice que somos la excepción a su odio para todo producto de una infidelidad- respondió alegremente al final, como si básicamente Lady Hera nos hubiese dado sus bendiciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de tener que subirnos al Argo II y escapar debido a que Leo fue poseído por un espíritu, tuvimos muchos contratiempos para llegar hasta el Mar Mediterráneo. No solo tuve que atar a Percy para obligarlo a tomar conciencia, al igual que hizo Piper con mi hermano, gracias a que dos Eidola quisieron poseerlos y obligarlos a pelearse entre sí. Sino que también tuvimos que hacer frente a dos Gigantes, Otis y Ephialtes, a los cuales pude dañar severamente con la ayuda de Percy hasta que Jason llegó con Lord Baco y pudimos acabarlos utilizando la regla de aniquilación que había sobre ellos.

Al reencontrarnos con Annabeth, descubrimos que había engañado a Aracne para que se enredase con su propia telaraña y le permitiese obtener el Athena Parthenos que su madre le había pedido. Pero parecía que los Sinos habían decidido escribir de una manera bastante complicada la historia, ya que la hija de Lady Atenea tenía un tobillo roto y estaba siendo arrastrada por un último intento desesperado del monstruo para llevársela consigo al Tártaro.

Salté, ignorando los gritos de Percy, para ayudarla. Estirando el Lazo de Hestia hasta su mano para sostenerla mientras cortaba el hilo que la arrastraba hacia las profundidades más oscuras de la existencia, logrando balancearla y hacer que todos los demás la atrapasen. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar y unirme con ellos, la roca donde estaba de pie se desprendió, empezando a caer al vacío, arrojando mi lazo para que alguien me sujetase pero fallando en múltiples ocasiones, sintiendo que todos mis esfuerzos para ver de nuevo a Percy habían sido efímeros.

Un tirón me volvió a la realidad, alzando la vista para ver como Percy estaba sujetando el extremo del Lazo con su mano derecha, haciéndolo brillar, mientras que su extremidad izquierda estaba agarrándose a una roca saliente. Podía ver como el sudor perlaba su frente, apretando sus dientes al intentar balancearme pero sintiendo como una mano invisible intentaba arrastrarme.

Podía escuchar los gritos de los demás, quienes estiraban sus manos para ayudarnos pero siendo totalmente en vano. Nico, a quien encontramos en el camino era quien más intentaba estirarse para ser de ayuda.

-Percy, déjame! Si tengo que caer, lo haré sola! – grité, empezando a desesperarme, sonando bastante ronca debido al cansancio que estos últimos días estuve padeciendo.

-No! No me separaré de ti nunca más! – me respondió, haciendo que el brillo de mi lazo se volviese enceguecedor.

Lo miré fijamente a sus orbes verdes, sintiendo esa misma emoción que la primera vez que lo vi. Sonreí, luego fruncí el ceño y finalmente me reí. Tranquilicé mis nervios, hice retroceder las lágrimas de mis ojos al recordar que no importase lo que nos sucediese, mi madre y hermanas iban a ayudar en la pelea luego de haberlas contactado por Mensaje Iris.

-Nico! Nos veremos al otro lado! De una forma u otra, lo lograremos! – Percy volvió a gritar, pero esta vez en dirección al hijo de Lord Hades.

Ahora entendí bien las frases proféticas que Annabeth y mi hermano me habían transmitido el mismo día que los encontré tras partir de mi hogar. Cada palabra iba acoplándose con la siguiente como piezas que formaban una hermosa obra de arte.

El tirón se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo, arrastrándome al vacío oscuro y, por ende, a Percy conmigo. Él solo me miró una vez más con sus hermosos ojos y me dijo:

-Caí enamorado por ti, la primera vez princesa. Ahora, enamorado por ti, caigo contigo-

Entonces ahí, mi príncipe, soltó el pequeño saliente y con fuerza me atrajo a su pecho para caer a la infinita oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo era oscuro aquí, excepto el brillo del Lazo que iluminaba nuestros cuerpos tras envolvernos. Largos eran los ratos en donde solamente cerraba los ojos y apoyaba mi frente en su pecho, oyendo el palpitar de su corazón y el suave tarareo mientras acariciaba mi cabello tomado.

Parecía que las escrituras del poeta Hesiodo eran veraces, ya que dijo que la caía de la tierra al Tártaro duraría nueve días, algo que ambos estábamos platicando por distintos momentos con el único fin de mantener ocupadas nuestras mentes.

-Diana, puedo ver agua abajo- hizo girar su cuerpo para que pudiese ver lo que me indicaba.

-Esto nos va a doler incluso si puedes controlar el río, no? – señalé, utilizando un humor cansado que nos sacó una sonrisa a ambos.

-Al menos podemos dejar que el choque nos sorprenda con la revelación de uno de los cinco ríos- replicó, abrazándome con fuerza y junto haciendo que el lazo brille con fuerza.

Caímos directamente al Río Cocito, sentimos los gélidos lamentos del mundo batallando con el calor del Lazo de Hestia. Pudimos oír los gritos que nos pedían ahogarnos con ellos, pero definitivamente nos opusimos a ellos y salimos de allí. El olor del lugar era horrible, me recordaba a cuando las herreras de Themyscira trabajaban con el cuero mojado mientras que Percy decía que era similar al primer hombre que Sally tomó como esposo.

Bebimos del Rio Flegetonte para subsistir al ambiente venenoso, atando su brazo izquierdo a mi derecho para no separarnos y estar siempre juntos a la hora de defendernos contra cualquier horda de monstruos que nos encontrásemos. Vimos diversos monstruos reformados que habíamos matado en el Laberinto y durante la Batalla de Manhattan, así como también nos reencontramos con Japeto, o Bob como Percy le había nombrado luego de empujarlo al Río Lete.

Luego de convencerlo para que nos ayude a hallar una salida, nos dimos cuenta que con cada momento que pasábamos juntos, él recuperaba su memoria. Tuve que pelear nuevamente contra los espíritus que previamente habían poseído a mi príncipe y a mi hermano.

Cuando ingresamos a la Mansión de la Noche, ninguno de nosotros miró hacia atrás o intentó pelear contra Lady Nyx o cualquiera de sus hijos en ese lugar. Soy una Amazona, pero eso no significa que vaya a morir de una manera estúpida, no cuando aún somos de suma necesidad para ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Al momento de estar frente a las Puertas de la Muerte, sostuve la mano de Percy con fuerza, jadeábamos de cansancio luego de correr y pelear interminablemente contra batallones de monstruos que no morían definitivamente, sino que se recuperaban infinitamente. Incluso Lord Tártaro se había corporizado para impedir nuestro escape, teniendo que tirar de la soga para que mi príncipe no fuese a pelear contra él, ya que sería un completo suicidio. En un último acto de bondad después de recuperar toda su memoria perdida, Bob nos empujó al interior del elevador y cerró las puertas, sacrificándose para que nosotros pudiésemos volver a con los demás, quienes nos esperaban en Epiro.

Estábamos sumamente agotados, subiendo inconscientemente al Argo II para ir directamente hasta Atenas, donde con todo mi fe a los dioses, esperaba que mi madre y hermanas estuviesen listas para la batalla final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La batalla fue dura contra los Gigantes, parecía que tenían la victoria frente a ellos, pero nunca se esperaron que mis hermanas apareciesen junto a las cazadoras de Lady Artemis para que la balanza de la justicia se inclinase a nuestro favor. Golpeaba y distraía a Porfirión junto a Jason y Thalia mientras que nuestro padre volaba por los aires, lanzándole rayos. Las flechas de mi hermana, los rayos de mi hermano y la onda de choque que producía con mis brazaletes fueron los factores principales para la caída del Gigante.

Percy por su parte estaba luchando junto a su padre contra Polibotes. Encerrándolo en una enorme esfera de agua mientras ejercían toda clase de cortes posibles en el menor tiempo posible para luego proceder a ayudar a otros dioses y amazonas que batallaban a su lado.

Mi madre y hermanas estaban luchando en una coreografía imparable contra Encélado, Mimas e Hipólito, con el fin de ayudar a aliviar las cargas de Lady Atenea, Lord Hefestos y Lord Hermes, quienes habían logrado recuperarse de sus doble personalidades grecorromanas.

Gaea se alzó delante de todos nosotros cuando la sangre de unas heridas que sufrieron Annabeth y mi príncipe cayeron al suelo, despertando por completo a la ser primigenia de la tierra. Era completamente distinta a cualquier historia que mi madre me hubiese leído de niño y que haya averiguado por cuenta propia siendo mayor.

Veinte pies de altura, piel blanca como el cuarzo, pelo como gruesas raíces de un árbol y ojos verdes como toda la naturaleza. Eso fue lo que tuvimos que hacer frente todos los semidioses ya que las divinidades del Olimpo estaban limitadas por los Sinos. Una sola mirada fue todo lo que necesité para idear un plan de contingencia con Percy, quien creó un vórtice de agua a espalda de Gaea mientras todos nosotros atacábamos con lo que teníamos, desde armas como flechas hasta rayos y ondas producto de los brazaletes, hasta que finalmente logramos hacerla caer en el remolino de agua.

Los ataques nunca se detuvieron, incluso cuando la fatiga nos invadía y encontré apoyo en el hombro de mi otra mitad. Todo finalmente acabó cuando Piper utilizó su voz para dominar la mente de la primordial y ordenarle que regrese a su sueño eterno, haciendo que todos caigamos al suelo del cansancio, acomodando mi cabeza en el pecho de Percy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez más me hallaba frente al Concejo Olímpico, con sus hermosos y pulcros tronos, habiendo más más que la vez anterior, dándome a entender que mi padre había acatado el deseó de mi novio. Lord Zeus, junto a Lady Hera, habían agradecido la cooperación de las Amazonas para luego hacerlas aparecer directamente a Themyscira y proceder con un similar proceso de recompensa como lo hizo cerca de un año atrás.

Con Percy escuchábamos atentamente los halagos que todos nuestros respectivos padres nos daban mientras continuábamos tomados de las manos, sonriendo incluso sin la necesidad de mirarnos a la cara, conociéndonos a la perfección.

-No tienes la impresión de ya haber vivido esto? – pregunté en un murmuro, girando mi cabeza para atrapar sus orbes verdeazuladas con mis azules profundo.

-Sí…excepto que ahora hay nuevas caras aquí- replicó, pudiendo notar lo cansado que estaba, algo que compartía.

-Crees que mi padre intente ofrecerte ser un dios de nuevo? – sintiéndome incómoda por el simple hecho de pensarlo, cuestioné.

-Él ya sabe la respuesta en caso de hacerme esa propuesta. Y tú también, mi princesa. Recuerda, si acepto te pierdo, y no quiero hacerlo ahora que te he recuperado- cada palabra que salía de su boca encendía las llamas de mi ser, avivando con ímpetu el amor que sentía por él.

-Sabes que debo regresar a Themyscira, Percy…- confesé, agachando la cabeza por un instante.

-No hay alguna forma para que te quedes aquí, conmigo? – la desesperación y angustia era presente en su tono, teniendo que estirar mi mano hasta su rostro y acariciar su mejilla, asombrándome nuevamente de su nueva estatura.

-Eso no será necesario, mi príncipe. Madre me pidió exclusivamente que llevase conmigo a la isla al futuro rey. Ella aprueba nuestra relación y quiere verte como mi compañero en el futuro también- le conté aquello que había dejado sin develar durante todo este tiempo que volvimos a reencontrarnos, dibujando una nueva esperanza en su esculpido rostro.

-Estás bromeando, no? No será un plan de ella y tus hermanas para atraparme, encerrarme en una jaula y abusar de mí como lo quisieron hacer aquellas otras amazonas que encontré antes de volver a verte? – poniendo un semblante serio, indagó, sacándome una pequeña risa.

-Tienes la cabeza llena de algas, Percy. Por supuesto que lo digo en serio! Acaso dudas de mi palabra? – llevando a cabo una pequeña actuación de ofendida, logré hacerlo sonreír nuevamente, con aquella mueca torcida que me encantaba.

-Dicen que hombre precavido vale por dos, Diana- responde descaradamente, guiñándome un ojo.

-También dicen que detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer- devuelvo el golpe, provocándole una faneca infantil.

-Eso lo dudo ahora. Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres tú quien tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para verme a los ojos- se burló de mí, utilizando su mano derecha para indicar la pequeña diferencia que teníamos.

-Sigo siendo mayor que tú, Perseo- protesto, mirando para un costado.

-Implicas que eres una anciana? – sugirió, lo que le valió un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Quieres otro golpe? – interrogué, mostrándole mi puño.

-Te compraré un helado de frambuesa si me perdonas…- rogó, utilizando aquellos condenados ojos brillantes suyos para subyugar mi integridad.

-Mmh…vale, y recuerda que también tienes que comprarle donuts a Blackjack- le dije, apuntando su pecho con mi dedo índice.

-Qué? Ni siquiera estamos casados y ya tengo que cuidar de un bebé que relincha mientras hace comentarios obscenos? – dramáticamente se quejó, atrayendo la atención de varios semidioses presentes mientras mi padre continuaba su discurso.

Tuvimos que detener nuestra perorata en el instante que mi padre y Lord Poseidón nos llamaron luego de terminasen de recompensar a los demás, inclinándonos cordialmente frente a ellos en sincronía, como si lo hubiésemos practicado toda la vida.

-Puedes pararte, hija mía- escuché a mi padre decir, mientras algo similar ocurría con Percy.

Me puse de pie nuevamente, enfrentándome a los ojos del Rey de los Dioses, hallando los mismos ojos que veía cada vez que me reflejaba en un espejo. Un símil de sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro barbudo, al igual que Lady Hera quien mantenía una pequeña mueca de orgullo como patrona de las Amazonas.

-Diana de Themyscira, el Concejo ha decidido brindarte un don a elección mientras no vaya más allá de cualquier daño hacia nosotros- su voz tronó con fuerza en la blanca sala de mármol.

Un deseo. El que quisiera. Sentí que volví a ser una niña, en el instante que mi madre me dio aquella muñeca que llevaba a todos lados como si fuese mi propiedad más preciada. Giré mi cabeza para ver el rostro expectante de mi príncipe, sosteniendo su mano rápidamente en la mía para no dejarlo ir más allá de mi alcance.

-Lord Zeus, quisiera que bendiga a Perseo Jackson con la misma clase de inmortalidad que las Amazonas de Themyscira- declaré, sorprendiendo a todos por igual, sintiendo el apretón que me dio Percy.

Un aullido de risa provino de Lord Poseidón, avergonzándome súbitamente. Padre, por su parte, estaba poniéndose rojo de furia, enviándole miradas a mi novio, por lo que me puse delante de él como un escudo.

-Sabía que algo como esto sucedería…Está bien, tu deseo será concedido! – farfulló, mirando a su esposa quien de manera estoica movió su mano en dirección a Percy, bañándolo con una luz cegadora por un segundo.

-Hijo, nadie puede negar tu desempeño en esta profecía. Tienes un deseo que podamos concebirte? – Lord Poseidón se dirigió a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza y se giró en dirección a mi padre, haciendo que mis ojos se abran.

Antes de que pueda hablar, tiro de su mano para captar su atención, discutiendo silenciosamente si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo que realmente quería y no solo para complacerme, a lo que simplemente contestó con una sonrisa.

-Milord…Milady…quisiera tener sus bendiciones para pedir la mano de Diana de Themyscira, ya que ambos son respectivamente su padre y patrona- inclinándose, le escuché decir, descubriendo que sin darme cuenta había tomado mi lazo.

Recuerdo haberle pedido a mi madre permiso para comenzar mi entrenamiento, rogándole por una espada de filo romo, o un simple escudo. Solo para salvar al mundo, terminar las guerras y llevarles paz a la humanidad. Mi reina…mi madre me contó sobre la oscuridad que vive dentro de la luz, y aprendí que dentro de cada mortal siempre habrá ambas cosas. Cada uno debe de elegir entre una y la otra. Es algo que ningún héroe podrá vencer jamás.

En ninguno de los libros escritos por poetas se había narrado la historia de una relación amorosa entre dos hijos de Lord Zeus y su hermano Lord Poseidón. Algo dentro de mí comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, gritándome que sería parte de una posible historia, como aquellas que con mis hermanas soñábamos, incluso ya de adultas, desde el día en que cierta persona cayó frente a mí siendo arrastrado por la marea.

Sostengo su mano en la mía, enredándonos en el Lazo de la Verdad, iluminando nuestro futuro onírico. Guardo en mi mente, eternamente, la esencia de mi héroe del olimpo.

* * *

 ** _Y ahora la historia sí que se terminó!_**

 ** _Gente me pedía una segunda parte como lo había sugerido anteriormente, utilizando explícitamente el punto de vista de Diana._**

 ** _Una confesión de mi parte…fue difícil el poder explayarme mientras escribía. Era tratar de meterse en la mente de una mujer (cosa difícil si uno es hombre) que vivió siempre como una guerrera (aquí la cosa se me complicó aún más) y que estaba explorando emociones que nunca antes había sentido (a esas alturas ya estaba arrepintiéndome de escribir esta segunda parte)._**

 ** _Solución? Tener que releer varios comics y ver de nuevo las películas, solo de esa forma pude encontrar una guía._**

 ** _A diferencia de la primera parte, no podía utilizar el lado gracioso que Percy poseía, por lo que tuve que enfocarme en darle una actitud decidida a completar su objetivo incluso si tenía que avasallar a medio mundo con ello._**

 ** _En fin…no sé si esto estuvo al mismo nivel que el anterior (espero que sí) , pero al menos creo haberlos entretenido._**

 ** _Qué les pareció? Buena? Mala? Pasable?_**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios para saber por favor._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


End file.
